Immense Changes
by The Weatherwitch
Summary: AU bella is a vamp the cullens are not. bella moves back to forks after renee dies. Ed has a GF but is drawn to Bella, full summary inside. please read and review. begins similar to twilight but my own stuff later, not avg swap around story!
1. Chapter 1

Ok here it is my new story

**Ok here it is my new story! If you review this I will continue but only if I get….hmmm lets say 7 reviews at the ****least! **

**Summary****-** Renee and Charlie stayed together until Bella was 13. Renee and Bella move to Florida, Renee wins the lottery but not long after dies in a car crash, leaving Bella ALL of her money etc. Bella is 17 and a vampire Bella moves to forks to live with Charlie.

**BACKGROUND INFO!**

**Bella at 13**

Short-4 foot nine, chubby, glasses, brace, frizzy hair, bookworm, geek, unsociable, clever. **(Kind of like me….)**

**Bella at 17**

Taller-5 foot 4, thinish but curvy (**British** size 12), wavy brown hair down to her waist, inhumanly beautiful (of course she is a vampire!), still unsociable but not _quite _as much, intelligent, VAMPIRE!

**Edward at 17**

Player, arrogant, handsome, annoying (to Bella and his siblings), clever

**Alice at 17**

Hyper when happy, caring, not as much of a shopping freak

The Cullen's moved to forks 6 months before Bella left and are **NOT** vampires.

Jasper and Rosalie are recent additions to the family and are Esme's niece and nephew. Esme can't have children; Alice, Edward and Emmett are adopted.

**Disclaimer- I only own the idea not the charectors,sadly….**

**EPOV**

I don't think anyone really noticed her unless to make fun of her, in fact I haven't thought of her for years, the chubby swan girl, I mean come on! Why would anyone notice her she was your average geek1 glasses, brace you get the picture. Her parents divorce was this entire town talked about for weeks! We had lived in forks for about 6 months before she left with her mother to Florida. Now she was coming back. Her mother had died in a car crash a few weeks ago leaving Bella 17.3 million dollars to use as she liked.

Everyone was prepared for the little red Ferrari but not what stepped out of it. She was beautiful! Taller, about 5 foot 4, and with silky, wavy chocolate hair down to her waist. Her eyes were topaz, obviously contacts and as I walked from my Volvo to my first class I was speechless. Everyone was. Mike Newton was staring at her, mouth almost reaching the floor and eyes the size of dinner plates. He wasn't the only one. She lifted her Gucci shades to survey the gawking crowd of people before walking towards the office with the grace of the finest ballet dancer. That was another difference; the old Bella san couldn't take two steps without falling. No WAY could this be the same Bella swan.

**He he so that was Edwards thoughts of Bella! I'm posting the next chapter within a few minutes and it will be longer and mostly from bellas POV.**

**Pleeeeeeease review they make my day!**

**Weatherwitchxxx**


	2. edward is a manwhore

Here is chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Pictures of clothes&cars will be on my website there is a link to the website on my profile! Please check it out!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight**

**BPOV**

I was laughing to my self as I made my way to class. The office lady was just as stunned as the pupils! I didn't need my powers to tell what they thought of me, the load of people in the car park had been staring like goldfish! I chuckled to myself as I walked into banners class. The morning flew by even though had I not been dead already I was sure to have died from the boredom! The cafeteria was crowded so I sat in an out of the way corner hoping for the peace to drink my mountain lion blood (in a blue plastic bottle). No such luck. They crowded asking questions left right and centre. After 10 minutes I got up and left.

**APOV**

That poor girl1 I wish there was something I could do! I watched her as she got up and left from the bombardment of questions and staring. I followed her. She was sitting by herself at a picnic table; I slid onto the bench facing her.

"Are you alright Bella? You know you can talk to me right?" I asked.

"That's sweet Alice but i'm fine." She replied before she left we had started to become friends and I was sure she still wanted to be otherwise why would she be talking to me? She started to talk again. We chattered for a bit and when there was only five or so minutes left of lunch I got up to go to class. As I was walking away Bella called after me.

"Hey Alice!" I turned around

"Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Can you come over to mine for the weekend? For a sleepover?" she asked.

"I think so ill ask Esme and let you know" she smiled at me and we said our goodbyes.

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, it was Friday. The day before Alice had come up to me and practically _begged_ me to invite Rosalie Hale also, I agreed. At lunch I had gone in search of her and it didn't take long. She was sitting with the Cullen's and a blonde boy I didn't know. I went over and tapped her on the shoulder before asking her

"Your Rosalie right? Can I have a word?"

"sure." She said. I led her a little way from the table and said

"Alice is coming to mine for the weekend, would you like to join us? I have a little surprise planned" she looked taken aback.

"I…I…w-well…yeah! That's if you don't mind…I mean" I cut off her rambling by letting out a little squeal and hugging her.

"Yaaaaaay! This is going to be sooooooo much fun!" I told her then I had let her go back to her table.

Last lesson dragged by and when the bell finally rang I shot out of class a little too quickly. I got to my car and waited for Alice and rose. They came pelting round the corner and greeted me excitedly before jumping into the car, having already deposited their bags there this morning.

"Ready for some fun girls?" I asked

"YEAH!" the chorused back in unison. I sped away from school and back to Charlie's house, parking in the driveway. I led them into the living room where I asked them to sit on the sofa.

"Ok girls! We are going shopping in Seattle!"

"Oooooooooooh! Yaaaaaaaaay! I haven't been shopping in about a month!" said Alice.

Rosalie just grinned from ear to ear.

"Open these." I said as I handed them envelopes, inside there was a room card and a credit card.

"oh.my.GOSH!" screamed Alice "were going to a hotel!!" I smiled at that.

"Yep! And the credit cards have no limit! Let's get going!"

I led the girls to my garage and decided to take the porche, I grabbed the keys, ushering Rosalie and Alice as I went

We chatted as we sped along the road, there was a minor freak-out when they noticed my driving speed but that died down when I made my point- why have an expensive Italian sports car and not use it?

"So Alice what's happened since I left?" I asked her

"Well Rosalie and her gorgeous twin brother have come to live with us, they're Esme's niece and nephew and someone cough-Rosalie-cough has a HUGE crush on Emmett!"

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't see the point denying it, I just wish he liked me back." She sighed. I smiled at her,

"Well I think you would make a great couple!" I said. "Ok! Would you like to hear my impressions of the people?" Alice and Rosalie grinned.

"right Edward is a man-whore, practically every time I have seen him he has been in a lip-lock with a girl and it's a different one each time!" Alice smirked and said,

"I agree with you 100 percent! What about Jessica and Lauren?" I snorted and answered,

"Still bitches of the universe."

"Mike?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmmmmm hard one….mike just…..mike" they laughed at that. Rosalie asked me a question,

"Bella? Aside from your beauty and the car why were people staring at you?"

I didn't answer I had to think of the right way to answer this. Rosalie misinterpreted my silence and said apologetically "i'm sorry if that's too personal I just wanted-"I cut her of by saying

"no Rosalie its fine I just needed to think about how to answer that, well I suppose its how different I am, I….I used to be your average geek, you know glasses, brace, frizzy hair and I was quite fat as well….but I also used to be clumsy….and now look at me, pretty different huh?" Rosalie made a little noise of understanding. Just then we pulled into the mall car park.

We were trying on clothes until the mall closed at midnight, we had all bought several items but we had not gone through the whole mall yet, the rest would wait until tomorrow. I got three pairs of dark skinny jeans, a dark blue top with sweeping long sleeves, seven pairs of beautiful shoes my favourites being the mid-calf black suede stilettos and the midnight blue strappy heels. I also got a midnight blue knee length pencil skirt.

We were all in high spirits as we drove to the hotel, we checked in and went to the suite I had booked, chatting all the way. I opened the door and we deposited all our bags there before looking through them to find our pyjamas. When we were all changed we sat on the group of sofas in the large main room of the suite.

"Let's play truth or dare!" squealed Alice. Me and rose exchanged exasperated looks before agreeing.

"Ok ill go first!" squealed Alice; she does a lot off that. "Ok Rosalie truth or dare?"

"Dare" Rosalie said proudly

"Ok I dare you to strip off and walk from one end of this corridor to the other and I MEAN walk!" Rosalie looked aghast.

"fine." She sighed.

Alice and I were in stitches when rose came back in. once she put her pjs back on she said

"Ok enough laughing at my expense! Bella truth or dare?"

"truth." I said

"Ok, tell us your deepest secret EVER!" she said.

_Oh crap! _I thought

"Do you really want to know? You may regret this" they nodded so I continued "before I tell you, you must promise me you wont freak out ok?" they looked confused "youseeimkindofavampire" I said really fast.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that Bella" said Rosalie. I sighed and said more slowly

"I'm a vampire" they looked at me blankly before smiling.

"Why would we freak out? That is seriously cool!" Rosalie said with Alice nodding her head. I smiled at them. "Thanks guys!"

**So what do you think? I'm being kicked off the computer now but pleeeeeease review pleeeeease? **

**Weatherwitchxxx**

**p.s. don't forget to check my website!**


	3. you GLITTERersorry

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! Here is the next chapter where the reasons for Alice and Rosalie reactions shall be revealed!**

**Little warning**** – swearing in this chapter**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

Uhhhhhhh….my head! We must have drunk more than I thought last night. I hauled myself out of bed and put on my brand new baby pink silk dressing gown then stumbled out of my room to see if Bella or rose were up yet. Bella was half-sitting-half-lying on the sofa. I froze. My memory came flooding back. After 2 or 3 bottles of wine we had played truth or dare, and Bella had revealed her deep, dark secret – she was a vampire. I was about to scream when Bella appeared in front of me and put her hand over my mouth, it was ice cold.

"No! Please don't scream Alice?!" she pleaded. I nodded and when she dropped her hand I ran to the big squashy chair in the corner and curled up. Bella looked like she was about to speak when Rosalie screamed for me from her bedroom. Bella moved to the opposite side of the room and I dashed for the safety of rose's bedroom.

**RPOV**

I woke up and it took me a few moments to remember where I was. And what we had learned last night. Oh fuck! Ohhhhhh FUCK!

"ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed and a couple of seconds' later Alice came sprinting into my hotel room slamming the door behind her.

"Is Bella out there?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Shit. What do you think she'll do to us?" I asked

"I dunno, I just wanna go home!" Wailed Alice. Just then there was a knock at the door and a piece of paper was slid under.

_Dear Alice and Rosalie,_

_I'm soooooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you, I shouldn't have told you until you were ready *mentally slaps self* pleeeeeeeeeeease forgive me?! I promise I won't hurt you! If I had intended to don't you think I would have by now? Just come out here and I will explain EVERYTHING. Then you can make your decision, I want us to be friends but if this makes that impossible I understand._

_Yours truthfully_

_Bella Swan_

Before I could do or say anything Alice got up and opened the door,

"Ok, we're listening" Alice said. Bella smiled apologetically at us before beginning.

"Ok, first of all, I don't drink human blood, in fact I find it repulsive just like in my human life, and instead I drink animal blood." We nodded.

"The next part is easier to show you" Bella said and suddenly she was lounging on a chair at the other side of the room.

"Alice knock over that vase" Bella said. Alice did so and Bella caught it before it hit the ground. Alice jumped back and took several deep breathes, then said "ok…so you have super speed and don't drink human blood…anything else we should know?"

"yeah I guess so, I have super sensitive hearing, a super sensitive sense of smell basically all of my senses are very sensitive, and I'm super strong" she said, to prove her point Bella picked up a fork and closed her hand around it, the top and bottom fell off and when Bella opened her hand all that was left was a fine grey powder.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…is that all now?" I asked

"No not quite. Well some vampires have extra powers; I can replicate and use other vampire powers as long as I have met the vampire in question…Oh! And I glitter in the sun"

"You GLITTER?! Oh…er sorry…" I looked down at my feet. Just then Alice rushed forwards and hugged Bella

"Yay! Group hug!" I said and hugged Bella also.

"So you guys are okay with this?"

"Well yes! You have explained everything now! I'm soooooo glad you weren't planning to eat me!" Alice said all in one breathe. Bella laughed.

**BPOV**

Alice hugged me and so did Rosalie.

"So you guys are okay with this?" I asked them anxiously.

"Well yes! You have explained everything now! I'm soooooo glad you weren't planning to eat me!" Alice said all in one breathe. I laughed.

"Okay I have a little surprise for you girls now!" I picked up the room phone and dialled the lobby

"Send them up" I said before hanging up. Half a minute later the tailors came in, women of course I smiled at the girls and handed them blind folds.

I wanted the dresses to be a surprise until they were finished, and when the girls had to try them on for the final adjustments I reassured them with a touch of my hand on the shoulder. Rose's dress was pale blue, the skirt getting darker the further it went until it was navy. The bodice was a simple white corset with a silk beaded piece of pale blue covering it. I still hadn't decided yet but just in case I had had some masks made – pale blue for Rosalie, pale pink for Alice and forest green for me. That ought to give you some indication of dress colours. When the girls took their blindfolds off they gasped the Alice squealed

".GOD! BELLA! Thank you sooooo much! But what's it for?"

I smiled mischievously

"For that my dear you shall just have to bloody well wait and see!" I cackled.

**EPOV (OH YES! We are going back in time a little here)**

I don't know what i'm doing here really, why would** I** come to a mall? I heard a musical laugh from behind me. Oh! That's why. Bella, Alice and Rosalie were just departing from a clothing store chatting and laughing; I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

_Pull yourself together Edward she is just a girl!_

But I knew in my heart Bella swan wasn't _just_ a girl, she was something more. I shook my head to clear my thoughts but it didn't help much, just making me dizzy as I walked back to my Volvo.

**Well there you are then my latest chapter! What do you think? Pleeeeeeeeeease review pleeeeeeease?! I felt mean about the give me this many reviews or I wont update so i'm just doing this.**

**I want to thank all the people who have reviewed so far!**

Jennifer Faith 

iloveTwilight-kk

theBeanerGirl

kiaga89

Thanks guys!


	4. feather dusters ARE scary

**Hyena! Look i'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this and to be honest it is very hard writing 2 fan fictions plus schoolwork plus baby sitting maniac brothers all at once so my updates aren't going to be regular. Also for people who have also read my other story '20 years later in Canada' I will be updating soon! I promise! You will recognise things in this from the actual book twilight but switched around this was the result of a conference session with my most trusted friends- Allana aka daremeister, Eilidh and Alex. Now without further ado (how do you spell that?) here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I was laughing with Alice and Rose as I pulled into the parking lot. We stepped out of the car and headed towards building 2 for our first period class. When we were half way there, noises took my attention.

Several gasps.

Squealing tires.

Almost silent cursing.

I turned fast as lightening and sped across the tarmac; I grabbed the soft form in danger and slammed into the next car. He let out a gasp, and I quickly got up, the danger was over. He tried to sit up but winced in pain and touched his head.

"Owwww!" he wined quietly

"Ha. I thought so. Are you alright?" I asked

"Uhhhh…."

"People are worried; you hit your head pretty hard."

"How did you do that?" he asked

"Do what?" I replied putting on a confused/innocent face.

"You know," he whispered "how did you get over here so fast to shove me out the way?"

"Don't be silly! I'm parked right next to you!" I looked behind and saw the wreckage that was once Tyler's van and Edwards Volvo

"Yikes" I muttered "I hope you have car insurance..." I trailed off just then the ambulance crew reached us. I told them Edward had hit his head and they put him on a stretcher.

"traitor." I heard him whisper as he went by, it was so soft I knew I wasn't supposed to hear but I couldn't help but giggle as I climbed into the front of the ambulance.

* * *

"Edward! I'm sooooooo sorry! How can I ever make it up to you?! It was entirely my fa-"

Edward cut him off.

"Really Tyler it's fine, I'm fine, Bella pulled me out the way."

"Bella?!" Tyler exclaimed incredulously.

I chose this moment to enter.

"Hey boys, how are you?" I asked. Edward harrumphed and crossed his arms. Tyler began another round of apologies this time directed at me but I held up my hands and said,

"No blood no foul, don't worry about it."

Tyler was wheeled away for x-ray.

Lauren walked in. the whore walked in. Edwards's current girl-friend walked in. same difference however you put it, it didn't matter, and she was all three. She narrowed her eyes at me; I smirked and raised one disdainful eyebrow back at her.

"I'll go and tell your family you're ok. Have fun you two! Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

**EPOV**

"What was _she_ doing here?!" Lauren asked

"_Bella _was checking I was alright. I expect Alice asked her to." I took a deep breath and continued "look Lauren the thing is, this doesn't feel right anymore."

"But…but" she stuttered, and then her face hardened. "It's that Bella girl isn't it?! I should have known! Goodbye Edward! Don't bother calling!" she stormed off and I breathed a sigh of relief, Carlisle was just coming round the corner and I swear I heard him chuckle. He certainly _looked_ amused.

"Hello Edward, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything, how's the head?" he asked

I huffed "you tell me." I replied

"You have minor concussion but apart from that you're fine. Now let me make this clear, NO driving for 3 days, do you understand me?" I nodded "take the rest of the day off school, now go, Esme is waiting for you…and half the school." I groaned and got off the hospital bead trying in vain to find a way to escape the impending doom.

There wasn't much to do at home, day-time TV. sucks, the computer had crashed and even music failed to calm me. I lay on my bead and re-played the accident over and over again. I was 99.9% sure that when Tyler's van started to skid, Bella was nearly at building 2. 150 meters away. There was NO WAY humanly possible that she could have run that distance in 2 seconds. There was something different about Bella that's for sure.

She is ice cold.

Suuuuuper smart

Apparently super fast.

Super beautiful, that's for sure!

Best friends with Alice and rose

Lives with chief swan

Rich

And that's about all I know about her. Pitiful.

As all this was swimming round my head I heard my mobile ring. I reached over to my bedside table with a sigh, the caller ID was unfamiliar.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey is that Edward? It's Tyler" wait how did _Tyler_ get my number?!

"Listen, me and some people are going to first beach in la push this weekend, wanna come?" he said

"Oh…er...yeah…I suppose" I replied

"Great! Meet us outside Newton's shop at 2 pm on Saturday bye!"

"Bye" he hung up. _That was weird…_

I went back to school the next day, all day I was bombarded with questions and people fussing over me. It was horrible! One of my ex's called Jessica Stanley tried to put her arm around me but I shied away, god! Why on earth did I go out with her?! I heard a snigger as I thought this and I whipped my head round. I spied the most likely culprits: my adoptive sisters Alice and rose, and Bella herself.

School was repetetive. The same lessons everyday, blah, blah, blah!

Biology was the only lesson I looked forward to now, because Bella was my lab partner. Sad, I know. She seemed indifferent to me. Neither friendly nor UN friendly, just….there.

**At the beach on Saturday still EPOV**

"Hey! Jacob buddy, long time no see!" I called to the quilette boy a year younger than me.

"Hey Edward! Howz life?" he slapped my back by way of greeting.

"Same old same old. You?" I replied

"Same" he said "ready for scary stories?!" he asked wiggling his eyebrows; I laughed "wait until its dark Jacob. Do you have any decent ones this time?"

"Hey!" he protested "feather dusters **are** scary! Especially in the hands of Rebecca!"

"Sure they are Jacob. Just keep telling yourself that."

The sky darkened as the day wore on and one-by-one people started to gather around the campfire. Jacob began once he had most people's attention. "Long ago when the Quilette tribe was still young, the cold ones came. They looked human but not only were they more beautiful, but also more terrible. They moved faster than light and were as strong as a thousand men. They were as hard and as cold as diamonds and had super sensitive senses. Who were they you ask? They were vampires." There was a communal gasp. I had a strange urge to laugh. Another Quilette carried on the story,

"The Quilettes are said to have powers also, for when the cold ones come, who can defend the human race against them? One day a member of a neighbouring tribe ran into the village screaming to see the chief. 2 young maidens had disappeared from their homes in the dead of night. They were found the next day white, cold, and lifeless. The Quilettes sent out a patrol of their gifted tribe members, only 3 of the 5 returned and all were injured. They told tails a beautiful and terrible beast that had been sitting on a rock, a maiden in his arms. Snowy white, cold and lifeless. The creature stood up tossing the corpse away like an empty sack. It had growled at them and pounced on the youngest of them tearing him to shreds before they could do anything. After a long struggle they succeeded in destroying the creature, by tearing it into pieces then burning the pieces. As it was torn apart the noise was like rocks scraping against each other. The Quilettes thought the terror was over, but it was not so young people continued to go missing, more and more, mostly teenage boys now. On a rare sunny day there was a screeching wail at the gates of the village and a woman of unparalleled beauty burst through into the village. People came out of their homes to see what the noise was and many bowed at her feet for she shone like a star as if her skin was a thousand facets of a diamond. But a young boy standing with his mother complained of a burning nose. The shout went around. VAMPIRE! She rampaged around the village killing all who came in her path. The chief stepped from his grand house in all his power and challenged the monster. He was the only mature man with the gift left. He and his young sons fought the monster but neither gained the upper hand. Realising this the chiefs wife took her dagger and plunged it into her own heart. The blood from the wound distracted the vampire for just long enough that the chief and his sons were able to destroy the monster. But every so often, the tribe comes across the trail of a cold one. So be warned, they walk the earth still."

**Woooooooo! So what do you think? Hehehe. In my story Jacob and Edward are friends but not close friends. Yer….update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**Weatherwitch.X.x.X.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter:**


	5. ooooh! he growls!

Heya! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Antway here is the next chapter! Im not following twilight exactly but that is my underlying plot thingy wotsit. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

BPOV

Rosalie and alice were more comfortable with me now than ever. Alice said it was because they knew what I was and about my restraint, they didn't believe I was any danger to them. Mostly I agreed with them but there was always the possibility I forgot my strength for just a second, long enough to crush a bone, and I wasn't the only one of my kind out there, there were others not as civilised as me out there. To this rose said I was just over protective because I was their friend.

They thanked me profusely for saving their brother, but I said I would rather they didn't, so they stopped after a while. Nothing changed between Edward and I, a few words of greeting, and in biology, working together in relative silence, speaking only when we needed to. He was smarter than I expected him to be, only needing a few pointers on the more difficult bits.

"hey girlies!" I greeted Alice and Rose at lunch.

"hi Bella," smiled Alice.

"Heya," said Rose giving me a one armed hug.

"so I was thinking, youi are going to the dance aren't you?" I asked, they nodded.

"well…why don't we go shopping for dresses tomorrow after school?"

"isn't that what you had those dresses made for though?" asked Rose. I laughed.

"nope, they are for something else." I replied.

"hello daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahlings! Would you per chance be doing anything tomorrow night? Me and my comrades in arms a-" alice cut him off.

"Emmett! Stop being a twit! Talk normally!"

"heh…heh..um," he looked down "okay."

"okay now emmett what were you going to say?" asked Rose.

"are you three doing anything tomorrow night because me eddie and jasper are going to the cinema, and would you come with us?" Emmett asked

"DON'T call me Eddie!" growled Edward with a murderous expression on his face as he sat down next to Emmett. I whispered

"oooooh! He growls! I do that to! I'm starting to warm up to him!" all three of us giggled. By this time jasper had joined the table. I looked at each of the girls they nodded. I spoke,

"okay we'll come on three conditions." Rose continued,

"one: we go in twos, boys choice of course." Then alice,

"two the cars are bella's." Then me,

"and three: we drive." Jasper spoke,

"I suppose that sounds alright, you got yourselves a deal."

By the end of the day, the couples were sorted. Jasper and alice, emmett and rosalie, leaving me with edward.

* * *

On Friday the girls got into the car as normal but instead of me dropping them off at their house I went straight to kine with the boys following. I pulled into my three story garage and parked on the empty ground floor. The second everyone was out of there cars alice shouted,

"I get the porsche!"

"M3 for me." Rose added.

"I'm taking the vanquish, boys wait here." I said. Rose, Alicer and I headed to the lift and went to the first floor. We stepped out and went to our chosen cars, each cars keys were on a hook to the left respectively. I slid into the drivers seat of my midnight blue aston martin vanquish and pulled my black leather driving gloves from the glove compartment. Rose drove down the ramp first then alice then me. I heard low gasps from the boys as the cars came into view and as I pulled up in front of edward he seemed in a daze. We were just out of forks when he came to.

"all these cars are yours?" he asked. I nodded,

"being a multi-millionaire and all." I replied. There was an awkward silence for five minutes so I put some music on. I had been humming along to claire de lune for another couple of minutes when edward spoke again.

"I didn't really have you down for the classical music type." He said, I snorted.

"you don't know much about me do you?" I asked, he frowned.

"no you're right I don't." he replied, I smilied.

"why don't we play twenty questions? You start." I offered.

"okay….um…what's your favourite colour?" edward asked

"meh, it changes from day to day but today it's probably blue." I replied

"favourite gemstone?" he asked

"emerald," I said without thought _where did THAT come from?_ "you?"

"topaz." I smothered a laugh. _Interesting._

"favourite film?" I asked.

"I don't know I don't really have one." He answered.

"fine favourite movie genre?" I asked

"that's easy, comedy, especially comedy spoofs." He replied, I nodded.

"we're here." I said. There were plenty of spaces in the car park so we were able to get three adjacent spaces. We headed into the cinema, I wasn't paying attention to where we were going, simply watching him. He facinated me I suppose you could say, he also confused me. My mother had said the only time you could change a man was when he was a baby, so why was edward changing? Or at least appearing to. For the first week I was back he had a different girl each time I saw him, then it seemed to slow down. I hadn't seen him with a girl, that wasn't me or his family, in over a week! Why was he doing that? Why?

I couldn't concentrate on the movie, he kept fidgeting in his seat, as well as the fact that the movie had no plot what so ever just a lot of exploding zombies and screaming girls. About three quarters of the way through he got up and left. I waited five minutes then got up and followed him silently signaling alice and rose. I couldn't find him. I lost his trail the moment it hit the main pavement, I silently cursed. I went to my car and sat in the drivers seat. I had to concentrate. I pictered the vampire my power to mind read came from; the short black messy hair, the sharp features, the seven scars above his right eyebrow and the one below. Suddenly thoughts filled my head, I searched through them, surely someone must have noticed him. I was just about to give up hope when a mental picture caught my eyer. Edward. The image was concentrated on the bulge of his walet in his back pocket and what looked like car keys in one of his front pockets. On top of this was a feeling of malevolence. they were going to hurt my edward! Wait my edward? _This isn't the time for this! Move it girl!_ I shoved the keys in the ignition and sped out of the car park towards the street I had seen in that mans head.

I skided round the corner just in time. Edward was surrounded by five men of varying ages but roughly around twenty-two. I slammed on the breaks and stepped out of the car.

"hey darlin! Come to join the party?" one of the buffons shouted. I snarled a deep gutteral snarl.

"get away from him, or I will make you VERY sorry you did this. You have three seconds. One…two…" they still didn't move.

"three. Fine. You can't say I didn't warn you." I lashed out. The one I hit crumpled to the ground, nose bleeding and knocked out cold. The rest started running.

"get in the car edward." I growled.


	6. it can't have looked pretty

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys I'm really sorry it's been taking so long for me to update this and there isn't an excuse but I hope you enjoy this. Some people are saying this is just like twilight but I'm trying to cram all that into a few chapters so I can get onto other stuff, this is just a foundation for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Get in the car Edward." She growled, she was standing there with her fists clenched at her sides. Shit she was scary like this!

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because I just saved your life and I said so." She replied as she stomped to the driver's seat. I sighed and joined her in the car, sliding into the passenger seat. She started the ignition the second my seat belt was on and reversed out of the alley without looking. She swerved through the traffic like a maniac earning several honks but within three minutes we were on the boardwalk. As she pulled into a parking space Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked out of a little Italian restaurant. Alice spotted the car and ran over as Bella and I stepped out, dragging the others with her.

"Bella! Where have you been?! We were so worried! Oh…hey Edward," she almost shouted.

Is that it? I'm nearly mugged and all I get is a 'hey Edward'?

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up with you, I'll tell you everything later okay?" said Bella, she winked at Alice.

"Sure thing Bella, come on guys." Alice dragged them off again.

"Shall we?" asked Bella gesturing towards the restaurant. I nodded; we walked through the door and stopped at the wait to be seated sign. After about half a minute some waitress came over.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"A table for two please." Replied Bella, her voice fell like bells on the almost empty room.

"This way please," instructed the waitress, she led us to a table big enough for six in the middle of the room. I saw Bella's grimace and cut in,

"Maybe something more private please?" I asked smiling at the waitress.

"S-sure, this way." This time we were lead to a booth in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." Said Bella.

"You're welcome, your server will be with you shortly," replied the waitress.

We sat on either side of the table; Bella pushed the menu towards me and said,

"Pick something, you need to eat." Just then a guy appeared at our table.

"Hi I'm peter; I'll be your server tonight. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" he asked.

"No, no we can order now. I'll have the mushroom ravioli. Bella?" I asked.

"Nothing for me please," she smiled.

"And to drink?" prompted the waiter,

"Coke for me," I said,

"Two cokes," replied Bella. I sighed, it was probably due to the fact that the restaurant was practically empty but the service was really fast. In fifteen minutes I had my meal and had also gone through three cokes. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was until I actually had something to drink. Bella was watching me with what seemed like amusement on her face as I gulped the coke and wolfed down half my meal before doing anything else. It can't have looked pretty.

"I want to thank you," I said, she smiled,

"You're welcome."

_God she was beautiful. NO! I can't think that! She is your sister's best friend! Think about the bad things…um…the sudden mood swings! One minute she's furious the next minute she's all smiles…beautiful smiles arghhhhhhhh! I wonder how she found me though…_

"Bella? How did you know where to find me?" I asked. She looked down chewing her lip.

"I followed you," she whispered so it was barely audible. I choked on my pasta. She looked up at me with worried eyes. I finished my pasta five minutes of silence later and was about to pull out my wallet when a $50 note floated to the table and I was yanked out of my seat.

"Do you want to see what my car can **really** do?" she asked. I nodded.

"Get in then!" she said.

_Here we go with the mood swings again._

I slid into the passenger seat.

"Belt up." She grinned and reversed out of the parking space, tugging the wheel sharply so we span round, then accelerated. We hurtled down the motor way, so fast that anything and everything outside the window was a total blur. I gripped the sides of my seat so hard my knuckles were white. She was laughing. Pure joy flowed from her. She slowed ever so slightly as two cars' taillights shone ahead but she still sped right past them. Then she slowed even more and the two cars drew level with us. Then I recognised them, a yellow Porsche and a red M3.

**I'm just updating what I've typed so far, there will be more tomorrow. I promise. Although this is just a tiny bit please review, thank you!**

**Also I'm looking for a beta but I'm not sure how to go about it.**

**Pleeeeeeeeease review?**

**Weatherwitch.X.x.X.**


	7. are you going to eat me?

**Hey guys! It's me again! Well you know that already…I hope you like this and pleeeeeeeeease review?! They make me smile…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**EPOV.**

I shivered and reached to the turn down the air conditioning at the same time Bella did and my hand brushed hers. It was ice cold. I jerked my hand back and stared out the window, human hands weren't that cold.

My dreams were centred on one person that night. Bella. A mixture of inappropriate fantasies and normal conversations. I sat up. Why was I awake? I remembered something had touched my cheek and lips but it had been so light I could have been a feather…surely that wasn't all that had woken me…I noticed the window was still open and the wind was blowing my curtains around. That was probably what I had felt. I rolled over and went back to sleep this time dreaming of nothing.

**BPOV**

I was bombarded by questions from Alice and Rose that night. It was a relief when they finally went to sleep with the consensus that Edward 'reeeeeally' liked me. I wasn't so sure. I wasn't aware that I had decided to do anything but thinking about Edward I found myself leaping out of my window, running to their house and jumping through Edward's window. Leaving Alice and Rosalie on the floor of my room. The curtains swished as I passed them into the room. He slept peacefully in the middle of the room. If I could not see his breathing I would have thought him dead. It calmed me, for some strange reason, to see him here unhurt and yet again my body acted of its own accord crossing the room to kneel next to his bed. I watched him leaning lightly on the edge of the bed for hours. I got up to leave when he mumbled my name, I spun around thinking I was caught, but he just rolled over onto his back. I went back to his bedside, I reached out my hand to caress his cheek then trace his lips lightly. He stirred, his heartbeat quickening ever so slightly and this brought be to my senses. I bolted out the window running.

_Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!_

This afternoon would be sunny so I dropped off the girls before midday. Charlie had decided to go fishing and this suited me fine, I wasn't in the mood to stay in the house all day. I changed into a flannel shirt and mid-thigh shorts, going bare foot I ran out the house. I ran too my meadow, the place I went to think and the place I hadn't been in 4 years. I lay down in the grass in the middle of the meadow and unbuttoned the bottom three buttons of my shirt, tying the ends in a knot, exposing my stomach. The one thing about vampirism I still hadn't got used to yet was my sparklyinthesun-ness. I was there for a long time in a state of high relaxation, the closest a vampire could get to sleep, when I heard a twig snap and a gasp. My eyes flew open and I sat up, I scented the air and the unmistakeable smell of Edward greeted me. I sighed.

"You might as well come out Edward, I know you're there and I know you've seen me." I said loud enough for his human hearing. I stretched as I said this.

**EPOV**

I needed to think. All my thoughts swirled around my head, it was hard to concentrate. I jumped into my new Volvo and drove to the forest within which was a meadow I had discovered three years earlier. It's peaceful and my thinking place. I trudged through the forest for an hour or two before I got to the edge of the meadow, but someone or _something_ was already there. It was sparkling like a million facets of a diamond, its long brown hair spread out around its head. It was Bella. My mind whirred as I put all the pieces together, the cold skin, the beauty, the sparkling, the changes, the speed, it all fit. Isabella Swan was a vampire. I gasped and took a step back, accidentally standing on a twig, it snapped loudly and Bella sat up sharply.

"You might as well come out Edward, I know you're there and I know you've seen me." She said, just loud enough for me to hear. _Bugger. _

I walked into the meadow, keeping a distance between Bella and I.

"Do you know what I am?" she asked

**BPOV**

"Do you know what I am?" I asked.

"Yes, you're a vampire aren't you?" he replied. I was shocked, how did he figure it out?!

"How do you know?" I asked.

"stories." He said simply. _Ah, the Quillettes, they warned me about them._

"I see…do you have any questions or are you just gonna run off screaming?" I asked.

"Do my sisters know?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since a week before I moved here, it was a pain in the arse trying to cover it up in phoenix, I'll tell you that."

"Is that why you're so different?"

"Yes, I'm designed to be physically attractive to my prey and good balance helps with hunting." I replied. He flinched.

"Are you going to eat me?" that I **had **to laugh at; I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing.

"No, definitely not, I only drink animal blood." I said whilst grinning my head off. He sighed in relief.

"The whole super speed/strength/senses thing?" he asked. _Wow he knows more than I thought._

"Yup, did the Quillette legend tell you that too?"

"Yes…does your dad know?"

"Yes I told him before I moved here, I figured it should be up to him whether he has a vampire in the house or not. It also stops him worrying about me." I replied.

**A/N Okay people that's it for now, i'm being shoved off the computer by an insane little brother as I type this, pleeeeeease review? Sorry for the tons of POV changes, I have a question: Bella and Edward are gonna end up boyfriend and girlfriend anyway but should I do that in the next chapter or wait for a bit? **

**The next chapter will be the walk from the forest to the car and onwards. Please review to tell me what you think?! Still looking for a beta!**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Weatherwitch.X.x.X.**


	8. you know how you drink blood and all?

**Here we are! The next chapter! I have decided to make the Edward-Bella-boyfriend-girlfriend-ness wait for a bit but it wont take **_**that**_** long enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**p.s. I have an AWSOME new beta! Woot! Three cheers for Jennifer Faith!**

**P.P.S. in my story Bella's birthday is in November. It is late October in the story at the moment and Bella's b-day is in early November Kay?**

**On with the story!**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe it! My head was still whirring**; **Bella was a vampire! I saw all the signs; it just took the sight of her sparkling in the bright sun to realize it. Now I look back I can't see how I missed it!

We were walking along the forest path in companionable silence when I tripped over a tree root. Bella laughed and helped me up.

"You were so deep in thought it's a wonder you could even walk!" she snickered.

I smiled back and replied, "Well it's no wonder with the latest revelation, don't cha think?"

"I'll give you that." She grinned and continued walking.

"Bella? You know how you drink blood and all?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah what about it?" she asked.

"Well, is it hard for you not to drink my blood or is it just a…necessity for vampires?" I asked.

"Ah…for most vampires it's a constant thirst, like a burn in the back of their throat**.** **S**ome learn to control it,but others are not so civilised.

"When I became a vampire it was because of one of those. Luckily before I could be sucked dry," I winced, "a coven of more civilised vampires found us and pulled him off me. It was too late to stop the change, but when I woke they explained everything; who I was and what I had become.

It was then that I discovered that I had a special gift**:** I did not feel the burn from human blood. I feel a duller version with animals**,** but nothing too uncontrollable. I am grateful for it. So that is why it is not hard for me to keep from drinking your blood," she replied.

_Um…wow…loooooooooooong explanation…_

We reached the road a few minutes later. Bella gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek (_wow)_ and opened her mouth to speak.

"Thanks for being so understanding Edward; you were a lot better than your sisters, _that's _for sure." She smiled, and looked as though she was remembering something.

"Um…you're welcome?" I replied, unsure. She laughed again _'__she does that a lot,' _I thought to myself.

"Thanks. OH! Tell Alice and Rose I will be over tomorrow, and you and the boys better not be doing anything! I have plans…" she called over her shoulder as she walked down the road, sounding distinctly mischievous at the last part. '_Uh oh…'_

"Bella! Can I give you a lift anywhere?" I asked as my manners kicked in.

"No thanks! I could get home and back seven times before that piece of metal got to the main road!" she called back then disappeared. '_Huh?! Oh yeah! I forgot, super speed... duh!'_

**The next day…**

"Um…Bella? Not to seem rude but what do my measurements have to do with anything?" I asked. She cackled, as did Alice and Rose watching from the sidelines.

"You will see," she replied. My eyebrows shot up when she took my inside leg measurement; despite what people think I had done little except make-out with girls. They just spread the rumours.

"Rosalie, Alice-- why are you just sitting there? You have boys to sort out as well!" Bella playfully snapped. They giggled and ran out of the room (judging by the slight thundering up the stairs). More thundering followed and considerably heavier a few minutes later, signalled their return along with Emmett and Jasper. They gave me a look that quite plainly said, 'what the hell are these girls up to?!' when they saw me with Bella and the measuring tape.

After they got what they wanted they disappeared up to one of the girls' rooms.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?!" **J**asper asked.

"I'll be damned if I know**,**" I replied. Emmett looked deep in thought**--** it was quite scary, too**--** although he is clever academically, he often seems dumb**, and **no one knows why.

**BPOV**

It was hilarious getting the boys measurements. Edwards's eyebrows practically disappeared when I was taking his inside leg measurements. Once that was sorted**,** the girls and I ran up to Rose's room and I used my phone to call my tailor (the one who had made the dresses for me and the girls) and told them the measurements for the boys suits. I then called the mask makers to sort out the boys' masks and the extra ones I would need. After I had done this I turned to the girls and said,

"We need to go to my house**. **I have something to show you."

*** * * **

"Oh my gosh Bella!" squealed Alice.

"They're wonderful!" Rosalie gushed. I smiled.

"I'm glad you like them! The masquerade party thingy is next week for my birthday**,**" I explained.

"Yaaaaaaaay! I sooooooo can't wait!" Alice squealed again.

"Is that why we were getting the boys measurements?" asked Rosalie.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Can we go back to our place? I wanna play a game with the boys**,**" Alice said.

_'Hmmmmm this could actually be fun...'_

"I don't see why not, what about you Rose**?** What do you think?" I asked

"Yeah, I think that would be fun." She smiled. I helped them put the dresses in the protective bags and packed the masks in their boxes.

We all piled into the car, anxious and excited to get back. Rosalie leaned forward so her head was between Alice and me, and asked Alice,

"So, what do you have in mind?" Alice grinned devilishly and turned towards us,

"Truth or dare…"

**A/n soooooooooo what do you think? Pleeeeeeeeeease review?! They make me smile!**

**Weatherwitch.x.X.x.**


	9. well crap and buggeration

**First of all let me start by saying this will be the last update for a while, I have exams in a few weeks, then some other important tests after that so I'm**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Ok? **

**Secondly: I know I haven't updated in **_**ages**_** so I tried to make this a long chapter…or at least longer that my others.**

**Thirdly: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review and a big thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter (special mention at the bottom)**

**Fourthly: I don't own twilight by Stephenie Meyer or 'Misery Business' by Paramore**

**Fifthly: on with the story!**

**BPOV**

The six of us sat in a circle of beanbags in one of the guest rooms. Alice had won the fight with Emmett over who started so she went into the middle and spun the bottle.

"Edward, truth or dare?" asked the pixie. Edward gulped.

"Um…truth I guess?" he replied unsure

"Coward," muttered Emmett.

"When was the last time you made out with a girl, and why not since then?" she asked. There were a few disgusted faces around the circle.

"None since I broke up with Lauren after the accident. I guess I'm just growing out of it…" he trailed off. There was an awkward silence.

"Moving on! Edward, spin the bottle**,**" **i**nstructed Rose**.** Edward did as he was told and the bottle landed on me…typical.

"Truth please," I said quietly.

A strange sense of déjà vu washed over me washed over me as I recalled myprevious experience with that answer. _'Oh dear,' I thought to myself._

-Flashback-

"_Ok, tell us your deepest secret EVER!" she said. _

_'Oh crap!' I thought_

"_Do you really want to know? You may regret this." They nodded so I continued, "Before I tell you, you must promise me you wont freak out, OK?" They looked confused and I blurted out, "Youseeimkindofavampire," in vampire speed._

"_I'm sorry I didn't catch that Bella," said Rosalie. _

_I sighed and said__ in a slower speed so they could understand__**, **__"I'm a vampire."_

-End flash back-

Well crap and buggeration.

"What were the measurements for?" Edward asked. '_Phew,'_ I sighed.

"I might as well give you these now," I huffed as I handed them each an invitation. "The measurements are for your suits and masks that I'm having made for this."

"COOL!" boomed Emmett. "Thankie very muchie!" Jasper was simply grinning. '_Wait?! Jasper grins?! Wow…' _

Edward was just sitting there with this cute little expression, as if he was thinking _extremely_ hard about something.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

He looked up and replied, "I'm trying to figure out what you get a multi-millionaire-ess for her birthday." He cracked a smile and everyone laughed. I spun the bottle and it landed on Alice.

"Dare dare dare!" she squealed

"Okay okay! Um…" I felt an evil grin spread across my face "Alice I dare you to sit on Jasper's lap for the rest of the game." Alice was silent but Emmett was beaming. Again. Alice narrowed her eyes at me in a way that clearly said 'you are so dead!' I just laughed and gestured towards Jasper.

Alice spun the bottle from jasper's lap and it landed on Rose who was still letting out an odd giggle.

"Dare, duh!" she said. '_Baaaaaaaad idea'. _Alice smirked.

"Since you seem to find my predicament so funny, I dare YOU to sit on EMMETT'S lap for the rest of the game." She gave a satisfied little nod and leant back against Jasper.** (A/N chuffed! He he, bit of an inside joke) '**_She looks quite comfortable there…' _I observed.

Edward, Jasper, me, and especially Emmett were smiling hugely, whilst Alice radiated smugness. Rosalie practically growled at us and walked to Emmett. She hesitated; I was shocked, I had never seen her hesitate before _anything_ before. Emmett reached up and grabbed her waist, pulling her down into his lap. Rose gave an indignant little squeal/huff thing. She manoeuvred herself into a more comfortable position the spun the bottle. It landed on Edward... again.

"Dare I suppose," he said. Rose suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Scary, she has been acting quite odd since we started this game…

"Edward I dare you to sit in Bella's lap for the rest of the game." She choked out between giggles. Edward and I sat motionless while the others laughed. _'Seriously! All this laughing is kind of scary!'_

I sighed and motioned for him to come over. He got up, crossed the circle, and then sat in my lap.

"Sorry," he muttered as he made himself comfortable on my hard, loosely crossed legs.

"Don't be. It was me who started all this," I replied just as quietly. Emmett was starting to look uncomfortable with- my guess was- all Rosalie's shifting about. I smirked and put that piece of information away for later. Edward spun the bottle and it landed on jasper and Alice.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said simply.

"Okay Jasper, I dare you to ask Alice if you can borrow some of her underwear to use as a hat for the rest of the game." Jasper's eyes got steadily larger as Edward told him his dare.

He sighed then choked out, "Alice, would you be so kind as to fetch me a piece of your underwear that I can wear as a hat for the rest of the game?" Alice laughed and ran out of the room. She returned about half a minute later hiding something behind her back. She walked behind jasper and placed a neon pink thong on his head. Jasper reached up to take it off but Alice slapped his hand away.

"Ah ah ah! It stays on 'till the end of the game!" she chastised in a sing-song voice. She sat back on his lap and Jasper reached around her to spin the bottle. Edward and I had changed our sitting position slightly so it was more comfortable for both of us. Edward now sat slightly below me, between my uncrossed legs with my arms around his torso and my chin resting on his shoulder. The bottle landed on us and Edward gulped.

"As tempting as it is Edward, I think I'll pick Bella."

"Okay truth please," I said before I could remember my earlier deja vu moment.

"What are you?" he asked simply. I exploded.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?! AHH! STUPID DÉJÀ VU, LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY SINGLE TIME I PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?!" Edward had his fingers plugged in his ears and everyone else was looking at me in shock…

"Oops…heh heh?" I said sheepishly. "Can I hear your theories first?" I asked. Jasper shrugged.

"All I got is either escaped scientific experiment or Alien." At that I had to laugh.

"You really want to know?" I asked them. Emmett and Jasper nodded. I leaned closer to Edward's neck and whispered to him, "Play along okay? It's fun playing the baddie." Then loud enough for the whole room to hear, "I'm a vampire."

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

Their reflexes were actually quite good. The second after I spoke they flew up and pushed the girls behind them.

I sighed and dashed to the chair behind them, beside the window with the blinds closed. "Yes, I am a vampire." They spun around quickly. I leaned into Edward's neck and licked from his collar bone to the bottom of his ear and he shivered beneath my touch. Rose and Alice couldn't hold it in any more and they burst out laughing. I joined in and pushed Edward away, he stumbled and fell into one of the beanbags.

"You didn't seriously believe I would eat him, did you?" I asked at their perplexed expressions.

"Bella only drinks animal blood," explained Rose. The boys turned around once more.

"Wait. You _knew_ about this?!" asked Jasper incredulously.

"Well duh! We found out that weekend we went shopping with Bella. We were playing truth or dare then too." Alice explained.

"The reason for my explosion and why I am never playing this game again after this," I added.

"Okay…Edward did you know?" Emmett asked. It was the most serious I'd ever seen him.

"Yes, I found out yesterday." There was another awkward silence.

"So…any questions?" I asked the quiet room.

"Do you have super speed? Or teleportation?" asked Jasper.

"It's super speed. As well as super strength and super sensitive senses. Geez I sound like such a bragger!" I said in an exasperated voice.

"Why don't you drink human blood?" asked Emmett.

"Well…I don't _want_ to be a monster. Plus, to me, animal blood smells better. Even within the vampire world I'm a freak," I answered bitterly.

"I see…" said Emmett stroking his chin. Just then my phone went off, blasting 'Misery Business' by Paramore to the world.

"_I'm in the business of misery;  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out;  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bella! It's Tanya!" came the reply from the small phone.

"Oh my gosh, Tanya! I'm so happy to hear from you!" I started speaking at vampire speed, I was so excited.

"Yeah, it's good to speak to you to! I was just calling to check on you. So how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good, you?"

"I'm fine."

"Great! Hey Tanya? Would you like to come to my birthday party? It's a masquerade and dress fandango," I said hopefully.

"You're having a party?" she asked surprised.

"Well, any normal teenager would. You know, splash the cash normal teenager act we agreed on."

"Oh yeah…yay! That sounds fabulous! Can Irena and Kate come as well?"

"Of course! Why couldn't they? The party is next weekend on Saturday night so come down on the Friday and you can stay at my place, Charlie won't mind."

"Great! I can't wait to see you! I've got to go now, so bye!" She hung up and I closed my phone.

I looked back at everyone; they were just sitting there waiting for me to finish my phone call and talking amongst themselves. As I sat back on my bean bag I asked,

"So you're not scared? Not even a little bit?"

"Well…the whole taking Edward hostage thing was a bit terrifying, especially when you licked his neck, but all in all, no." Emmett said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The temptation was just too much." Then I looked at Jasper and burst out laughing for the 58th time that hour. The thong Alice had put on his head had slipped and part of it was now covering his eye like a neon pink eye patch.

"HA! Jasper the poncing pirate!" boomed Emmett. Everyone cracked up, even Jasper after a minute. I looked at my watch.

"Sorry guys I gotta go. I have some things to take care of," I apologised. Everyone said good bye and I let myself out.

The second I was clear of the porch, I charged towards the forest, leaping over the little river by the Cullen house in the process. I caught onto the scent of a deer herd and tracked them to a huge clearing. I brought down two of the largest, snapping their necks with ease. I was halfway through the second one when I became aware of loud growling and snarling behind me. I dropped the carcass and turned around some of the blood dripping down my chin. At the other end of the clearing were six ENORMOUS wolves. I cocked my head to the side. They stood for a minute growling, and then charged at me. I closed my eyes and pictured the face of the vampire whose power I wanted. I cast my hand out and opened my eyes. They were frozen about a meter in front of me.

"Now now, no need for violence. If I am correct, I wouldn't happen to be talking to the famous Quillette wolves would I?" I asked and unfroze the smallest of the wolves. He growled.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak wolf." I replied. The wolf huffed and looked to the largest wolf before looking back at me. His outline seemed to blur, he was shaking, and then a boy of about fifteen/sixteen stood in front of me in the wolf's place, without any clothes on. I averted my eyes, he blushed and fumbled with a length of cord that held a folded pair of tracksuit bottoms to his ankle, he quickly put them on and I looked back.

"Yes we are the Quillette wolves. Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I am Isabella Swan, biological daughter of the police chief in Forks. I'm here attending high school. What's it to you?" I spat back.

"We watch over the Olympic peninsula. We protect the humans from disgusting leeches like you!" he practically yelled.

"Well for your information I only drink animal blood. So bugger off." I turned my back on them. The deer carcases were cold now so I picked the up and disposed of them in a nearby river. It was as I did this that the boy shouted.

"You can't just leave them like this!"

"It'll wear off in a few hours." I called back. "Now, if you'll excuse me you interrupted my hunting trip." I crouched down and quickly caught the scent of my next target. A mountain lion. Yum!

**there we are! Finito for this chapter! 2,233 words! That's a lot for me…please review. Special thanks to:**

**Brittany**

**Wildstar272819**

**Yassmine**

**Jennifer Faith (my Beta woop!)**

**Anne Kingsmill (very loyal special thanks!)**

**Briony97**


	10. Birthday Girl

**The next chapter! Here we are ... finally...**

**disclaimer: do not own twilight, stop reminding me!**

**This chapter is un-beta-ed **

**BPOV**

The week was going by very fast, the whole school was buzzing about the party on Saturday, while Alice, Rosalie and I were simply enjoying the excitement. I had decided to alter our dresses slightly, they still had the white corset, but the actual dress slid on over the top of it. Instead of it being bunched up on one side, it was tight to our waists then simply dropped and hung there. It looked soooo cool when we span around, and was simple enough to be a party dress, not a prom dress. The material was the same though, dark at the bottom, getting lighter the nearer it got to the top. The dress itself just reached our knees and had a sash/belt around the waist, the same colour as the bottom of the dress. My dress is dark forest green at the bottom, Rosalie's dress is royal blue at the bottom hem, and Alice's goes from deep pink to baby pink. The boys were all going to wear black shirts with white ties and black trousers. Quite classy.

As we walked out the doors of the school on Friday, Alice was practically bouncing along. I heard a squeal and looked up from calming down my friends only to see them. The second they saw me look up they charged towards me, I was to shocked to do anything.

"OhMyGosh OhMyGosh OH MY GOSH! Bella it is soooo great to see you!!" the three of them gushed in unison after hugging me to death (metaphorically)

"Tanya, Kate, Irena, calm down! I have enough with these two!" I whined.

They just laughed. We were making a scene, so I cut right to the chase,

"Why are you here so early? I thought you were coming down tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah we were, but aren't you happy to see us?" asked Kate, looking a bit hurt.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, I was just wandering because I haven't got anything set up yet." I explained.

"Great! We can help you!" exclaimed Tanya, I sighed

"I suppose." they grinned. Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Ahem, would you mind introducing us Bella?" she asked.

"Oh how silly of me, these are Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen, girls I would like you to meet Tanya, Kate and Irena Denali. They saved me from the monster." I explained. They nodded understanding.

"Well Bella, I must say you do have great taste in friends." complimented Kate. Alice and Rosalie grinned.

"We have to say the same." agreed Alice. Still grinning.

_Phew! It seems they like each other, hoorah! I was sincerely hoping there wouldn't be a 'handbags at dawn' scenario._

I smiled.

"Guys did you bring your cars because, as much as I'd like to, I can't fit everyone in mine. As it is Alice is the one on the tiny scrap of upholstery the car manufacturers call a back seat." everyone laughed and we headed towards the car park, still getting **way **to many stares for my liking. Alice, Rosalie and I walked up to my Ferrari, and noticed the electric blue Bugatti Veyron sitting next to it. Surrounded by a crowd of drooling boys.

"Nice ride!" I commented, getting the attention from the boys.

"Thanks! It was my birthday present." Irena smiled. We all hopped in our respective cars and zoomed towards my house. We parked in the multi-storey car park next to my house that kept all my babies safe.

"you know," said Tanya "When you said you were building a multi story car park, I was a bit worried, I didn't think it would look like this, from outside this just looks like another house without windows and a huge door." I snorted,

"You didn't think I meant one of those eye-sores did you? Ugh, I wouldn't sentence my worst enemy to live next to one of those, let alone Charlie and myself!"

"Fair point." we walked into the house via the back-door, and made our way to my room. At about 11pm I drove Alice and Rosalie back to their house and promised the they could help decorate the hotel reception room in port Angeles, where the party was being held. I drove home where Tanya, Irena Kate and I gossiped about random things until I got a call from Hayley Williams from Paramore at about 3 am.

"Hey Bella, listen, what time do you want us to be there?" She asked.

"Any time after 7, we are having a DJ until 8:30 anyway."

"Okay, great thanks. By the way, Happy Birthday Bella." she hung up.

We spent the whole day at the hotel. Our dresses and masks and things were in a hotel room we had booked and the boy's were across the hall. Streamers of every colour were hanging around the party room with balloons. The caterers would take care of the food and drink, bearing in mind most of the guests were human, so the girls and I headed up to the hotel room. We spent about three hours getting ready so by the time we were finished the party had already started, we were 'fashionably late' as Alice liked to say. Alice's mask was silver with pink beading across the top and a string of beads between the eyes and down the left side. There was also a baby pink fluffy feather sticking up on the left side. Rosalie's mask was covered in light blue and silver sequins with an intricate silvery bead-work holding three royal blue feathers in place. My mask had light green glitter over it, around the eyes and the edge of the mask were forest green sequins, and intricate silver flowers held a mixture of short and long feathers in place on the right side. I have to say we looked gorgeous.

Tanya wore a strapless black dress made of silk, it had floating layers and reached her mid thigh, she wore black stilettos and her mask was black with large gold stitching around the eyes, the edge of the mask and curvy gold detailing across the top of the mask. Three large thick black feathers stuck up from the middle. It made her skin glow and her strawberry blonde hair look almost red.

Kate, with her blonde hair, wore a metallic red mask with black sequins around the eyes and edge and a large plume of black feathers sticking out to the left. She wore a simple spaghetti strap dress, the same shade as her mask. It had three small buttons on the bust and was tight to her waist, from where it flowed down to her knees. She also wore black stilettos.

Irena wore a rouched waist, empire cut lilac dress with thick straps, it brushed her knees and matched with the lilac detailing on her gold mask. Large purple feathers stuck out from one side, held in place with a lilac lily. She wore gold heels.

The party room had a large staircase from the lobby, that is where we would make our entrance. Everybody except Alice, Rose, Irena, Tanya, Kate and I were in there, even the boys. Tanya, Kate and Irena went in first and got everyone's attention first.

"Hi everybody! As you know this party is in celebration of Bella's 17th birthday! So without further ado I now present Alice, Rosalie and the birthday girl, Bella!" shouted Tanya. Kate and Irena opened the doors and I walked in, Alice and Rose either side of me. Everyone cheered and sang happy birthday as I waved and descended the stairs, I looked for Edward, he stood at the bottom of the stairs, flanked by Jasper and Emmett. All three of them were staring up at us in shock, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. I snickered quietly so only the girls heard, they looked at the boys and started giggling also.

The happy birthday singing finished as we reached the bottom, Paramore weren't on for another hour so the DJ was still on. He started up again after the happy birthday, 'The Boy Does Nothing' by Alesha Dixon came on, I laughed and pulled Edward onto the dance floor, Rose and Alice did the same to Emmett and Jasper respectively. We had fun goofing around to various songs, for an hour, some of which included 'The Sharpest Lives' by My Chemical Romance, 'Cops & Robbers' by The Hoosiers, 'Steal My Sunshine' by LEN, 'Breakeven' by The Script, the Macarena, 'Mambo number 5', 'Just Can't Get Enough' by The Saturdays and 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor. Which we all sang along to of course.

At 8:30 pm I got up on the stage, the music stopped and I got everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone! Are you having a good time?!" I asked into the microphone.

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted back, I laughed,

"We've had the DJ for the past hour and a half and now it's time for some live music! As a personal favour, Hayley Williams Of Paramore, have agreed to play! So lets give them a huge welcome!"

The cheers were almost deafening, Hayley and the band stepped out onto the stage and picked up their instruments. I passed the mike to Hayley and walked off the stage.

They started with 'Let the Flames Begin' we were all dancing and singing along, the song finished and we were all laughing, then 'We Are Broken' started, it was a relatively slow song, so I slipped my arms around Edwards neck, and his were on my waist. We twirled around, I lay my head on his chest.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
That came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me  
...and I'll take the truth at any cost.

Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And all the promise we adored  
Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole

The song finished, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out the large glass patio doors, into the rose garden. We walked around the little pathways for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Bella, I'm not sure how to say this but here goes. Bella, you are the most beautiful creature to ever have graced this planet, you are kind and funny, caring and sweet, you do things just to see people smile. I like you Bella, I mean Really like you." he took a deep breath

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood there in shock. Was he joking? Was this a hoax? How could he like me that way? I was a monster! I could kill him in less than a second. And he wanted me to be his girlfriend?

"Bella? Say something? Please?" he pleaded

"Sorry, I-I just don't know what to say. How could you like me? I'm a monster, I could kill you in less than a second. I'm not human." I stuttered

"How can you like me?" I repeated quietly.

"Is that truly how you see yourself Bella? Since the moment met you, you have been nothing less than civil. You saved my life, despite the fact that you _could _kill everyone in that room in three seconds flat. You **don't**. And that is what counts. So will you be my girlfriend?" he said, his voice full of passion. I sighed, then smiled.

"Yes Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend." his face lit up with an amazing grin. I put my hands on his shoulders and reached up, brushing my lips with his. I did that again then kissed him properly. His soft warm lips moulded around mine, moving in sync, his hands gripped my waist, and I tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. We were cut short by a shout,

"BELLA?!"

"ROSALIE!" I shouted back, whirling around, bloody murder on my face.

"EMMETT!" shouted Emmett, being the idiot that he is. Rose and Emmett were holding hands, lips slightly swollen and hair most definitely messed up.

"I think we need to have a talk after the party," said Rose,

"yes...that might be a good idea." I nodded and they walked off somewhere else. I turned back to Edward who was smiling crookedly.

"Well, the moment's gone but I still want to give you this," he handed me a velvet jewellery box, I opened it to find a beautiful gold heart on a chain with a single small diamond in the centre. On the back was inscribed one word. _Forever._

"Thank you so much!" I squealed as I threw my arms around Edward. He laughed and helped me put it on. We walked back into the party room. Paramore were almost done and after they finished the last song, I thanked them, and they went on their way. Tanya, Irena, Kate, Rose and Alice were all up on the stage for some reason. I gave them a confused look.

"As a special birthday surprise, Bella knows nothing about this, we are doing Karaoke!" shouted Alice into the mike.

"Whoever wants to do it, put your name and song on a piece f paper then put it in this box." explained Irena.

"We will pick out people at random." added Rose.

"But first singing 'Underneath Your Clothes' is our very own birthday girl, Bella!" shouted Tanya.

oh no they didn't! I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Come on up Bella!" shouted Kate. I stomped over to the stage, glaring at the whole lot of them.

"You guys are in big trouble!" I growled in to the mike, before starting the song.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey

I finished the song and glared at the girls again before finding Edward and watching all the other people making fools of themselves.

**so...what do ya think? I knw i know has been AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGEEEEESSSS since i updated but yeah...so tell me, what do you want in the next chapter? The weekend, the next week of school or a time skip...tell me so i can start the next chapter.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeease review?**

**Weatherwitch.x.X.x**


	11. What's Our Next Project?

**Sooooooooo...enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I pulled into the school car park, next to Emmett's Jeep, the boys got out of their Jeep and Rosalie, Alice and I stepped out of my Ferrari. Emmett bounded over.

"HEY! WHER'S MA ROSIE?!" he boomed before sweeping Rosalie of her feet and over his shoulder caveman style, then running off to the school building.

"Well that was...different." I commented. Alice giggled and Edward cracked a smile, Jasper smirked slightly and held out his arm to Alice. She liked he arm with his and they walked off. I smiled,

"Hi Edward, sleep well?" I greeted, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, yes I did, I had some very nice dreams about a certain girlfriend of mine." he answered. I looked around as we walked to class and didn't need to call up my mind reading to know what they wee thinking. The shock, jealousy and anger was plain to see, well on all except a few.

At lunch we all sat together at a corner table, I picked at my food while everybody else ate, or in Emmett's case, wolfing.

"So...what's our next project?" asked Alice, everybody came up blank.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...I dunno." said Edward. We sighed, we needed something to do before life got to boring to bear...

"Uh, how abut we break the news to your parents abut my, uh, unusualness?" I suggested. They perked up.

"Yeah, that could work..." Jasper murmured.

"It's settled then, this weekend?" suggested Alice.

-on the weekend-

"Mum, Dad, can you come in here for a few minutes?" Alice asked her parents. Carlisle and Esme Cullen walked into the living room and looked confused when they noticed the curtains were shut.

"What's this about?" Carlisle asked suspiciously when he noticed that all hi children plus me were in one room without all hell breaking loose.

"Carlisle, Esme, I think it only fair that you should know about me, everybody else in your family knows, and with the amount f time I spend here and around your children, well you have a right to know."

"What are you talking about Bella?" Esme asked, panicking slightly. I sighed.

"What do you know about vampires?" I asked.

"I-I I'm not sure what you mean." Carlisle stuttered.

"Just tell me anything, anything at all that you know about vampires." I instructed.

"Um, okay, they drink blood? Burned by the sun?" Esme started,

"Sleep in coffins, can turn into bats." Carlisle added. I grinned.

"All but one of those is false." I stated. I signalled to Edward and Emmett to open the curtains, today was a sunny day, I had made sure of it. Everybody in the room gasped.

"W-what are you?!" exclaimed Carlisle. I raised an eyebrow.

"You seriously haven't figured it out? I thought the questions were enough of a clue..." I trailed off.

"You're a vampire?" Esme whispered so low that without my sharp hearing, would have been far to quiet.

"Yes." I answered simply, her eyes widened.

"Hold on, hold on, there are some things you should know though. First, quite obviously, I don't burn in the sun, I do drink blood but **I **only drink animal blood, I don't sleep, infact, I can't sleep, and no, I can't turn into a bat."

"Okay...is Charlie really your father?" Esme asked, I smiled

"Yes he is, I was turned after the same accident that killed my Mum. Making sure I didn't sparkle in Phoenix was a nightmare, let me tell you." I grinned. Esme and Carlisle smiled weakly.

"Well this is more boring than I thought it would be." Emmett said from behind me. There was a 'thump' noise.

"OW! Rosie! What was that for?!" whined Emmett, I laughed.

"That was for being an idiot Em. Now move." she ordered walking out the room, Emmett in front of her, wary of another beating. Esme and Carlisle were grinning at their children's antics.

"Well I guess that concludes this meeting, c'mon jazz." Alice said perkily, dancing out of the room. I stood up and Edward followed,

"I hope you can come to terms with this, I promise I will never hurt anybody in your family. Ever." I said as I reached the door. Esme smiled.

"Of course dear, I hope so."

**so....its short...very short but yeah...I need a new Beta, if anybody would like to do it, please PM me or say so in a review. The next update will be their Christmas break I think...pleeeeeeeease review!**


	12. I'm here my love

**Soooo...this is chapter 12 and the Christmas break just started OK?**

**REALLY IMPORTANT! I need a new beta, if you are interested please PM me r put it in a review, thanks**

**just so you know, in this story you can get one plane from Seattle to France, I don't know if that is realistic but deal with it.**

BPOV

"So...I have a surprise for all of you." I said to the people in my living room. "We are going to the French Alps for Christmas, that is, if you're okay with it."

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" squealed Alice. There was a general murmur of agreement and many 'I can't waits' 'thank-yous' and hugs (a huge bear hug from Emmett). The next day everybody was packed and we made our way to the airport. We made our way through the terminal, my hand in Edward's with Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, and Charlie following behind. We checked in quickly due to our first class tickets, and were soon sitting in couples on the plane, Charlie was sitting next to a pretty brown haired lady with laugh lines and a kind face, they seemed to hit it off straight away. I smiled, good for Charlie. Edward and I talked, smooched a bit and laughed, but about halfway across the ocean Edward fell asleep, his head lolling onto my shoulder. I sat back in my seat and watched him sleep while stroking his hair.

When we landed we picked our luggage off the carousel I led them out to the front of the terminal. A chauffeur dressed like from a movie in a suit, hat, white gloves and black shiny shoes held a sign saying 'Swan' stood by the door, I walked over and introduced myself.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan, these are my Family and friends. Where is the car we have had a long journey." He smiled politely,

"Right this way Miss Swan and Co." he replied and led us out the doors of the terminal to a stretch hummer.

"Whoa dude! AWESOME!" boomed Emmett when he saw our transport. I grinned at everybody's faces, some shocked, awed, and excited.

"Much more comfortable than being squished into a people carrier or mini-bus I assure you." I explained with a grin.

The cabin had five bedrooms, but Alice and Jasper ran off to find theirs the second I opened the door, Emmett and Rose, and Carlisle did the same thing, Edward, Charlie and I just stood in the living room stunned. After 30 seconds or so Edward and I left to find our room. We picked out a room with a huge double bed, an en-site like every bedroom and a view of the mountain peaks. The big middle room had several large squishy couches, fluffy rugs, a small kitchen, and a fire place. Simple. Out font was a frozen pond/lake thing, that according to the desk lady, was safe (and very fun) to skate on. That night we decided just to stay in the house, well, all of us except Charlie, he found out the lady from the plane was also staying here.

Esme made what I'm sure was a wonderful meal and afterwards I plugged my I-pod into the I-pod dock I brought along, it was on shuffle and we sat around on the sofas talking. 'Black Magic Woman' by fleetwood mac came on and me and the girls decided to dance. **(A/N listen to this song it will make more sense) **

We swayed our hips and slowly and raised our arms above our bodies swaying slowly to the music. Bending our knees and shimmying lower to the ground then back up again, Esme joined us and not long after I felt Edward's hands on my hips and his body pressed against mine, swaying with me. I felt his lips on my neck, sucking and kissing my granite skin. The song ended and he pulled me to our room, he closed the door and pressed me against it, his lips instantly on mine. I tangled my hands into his hair and kissed him back, because of my teeth I always took control of the actual kissing, even when our tongues battle for dominance it was always mine that won and explored his mouth. I felt more alive than I had since my change, the only thing that held a candle to this feeling was the thrill of the hunt, which gave pleasure for much darker reasons. His hands travelled up and down my sides, but after a while I pulled away,

"Time for the human to get ready for bed." I said. He pouted but grabbed his toiletries and pyjamas and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a tank top and shorts and sat cross legged on the bed. Edward walked out of the bathroom and crawled into the bed under the covers, he held out his arms t me and I snuggled into his front under the covers, closed my eyes, and pretended I could sleep.

Today, we decided, we would go onto the pond/lake to skate, Charlie had gone fishing, I couldn't believe it, I take him on holiday to the French Alps and he **still **goes fishing. I sighed and set off onto the lake, Alice and Rosalie were twirling like ballerinas, Esme and Carlisle were gliding around hand in hand, Emmett and Jasper were racing and Edward...

"Hello love," said a velvet voice, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grinned,

"Race ya!" Ii skated off at a human pace, Edward caught up,

"Nice to know you take into account I don't have human speed!" he sped past me, one minute he was racing in front of me, the next I heard a scream and a crack.

Edward had fallen through the ice.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and ran my fastest towards him I dove into the lake and grabbed his already unconscious body, he must have hit his head.

"Carlisle! In the house now!" I screamed panicked at the doctor.

I laid Edward on the sofa, and began chaffing his hands, Carlisle burst through the door and started barking orders at the various family members who piled through after him. Emmett and Jasper striped him of his sodden clothes while I turned up the central heating and stoked the fire with fresh wood. Esme had gone to get blankets and Rose was making chicken soup and Alice was getting many hot water bottles. Carlisle was pumping his chest, the water came out in small spouts but still n breathing, I heard his heart get slower and weaker,

_NO! this couldn't happen! Not now! _It was then that I realised I could truly not live without Edward, I would cease to exist if he did not. I loved him.

I knelt beside his head that was resting on cushions and whispered into his ear while gripping his hand,

"Come on Edward come back to me, wake up my love, come back I love you!"

Cough

Cough splutter

Cough Cough Cough

"Bella?" he croaked

"I'm here my love." I smiled as I said this quietly into his ear, he squeezed my hand as his family fussed over him. Carlisle examined him and Edward ate the chicken soup diligently then fell asleep on the sofa. I refused to leave his side the whole time, not even to change my wet clothes, they would dry. I sat there staring and my beloved.

"Did you mean it?" he rasped, I jumped.

"Yes." I answered simply, he smiled a tired blissful smile. "I know it's probably soon but I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me, if you were going I had to tell you I-" he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips and I dry sobbed out all my worries and fears while he lay there, his arm around my shoulders my head resting on the small sliver of sofa fabric next to my head.

"Shhh shh Bella, I will never leave you, ever. Only you, no-one else." he consoled me through my choking and gasping though no tears came.

Edward spent the next two days on the bed in our room, sleeping and recovering from mild hypothermia. Then it was Christmas. Everybody was woken at 7am by a hyperactive pixie and a too loud teddy bear. Scary. We assembled in the middle room , Edward lying on one of the couches, me sitting on the floor beside him, Jasper and Alice shared a couch with Rosalie while Emmett sat in font of her on the floor. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme sat on the other sofa. They went first with their gifts, everybody exchanged gifts before the unwrapping commenced. I gave out Edward's for him and collected his for him. Most of presents would have been stupid to bring with us so I simply took something from them.

For Alice: the key to a brand new porsche

for Rose: the key to a brand new M3

for Emmett: a season pass to his favourite football teams games and 'The pranker's handbook'

for Jasper: the key to a Ducati 1098

for Charlie: the instruction booklet for the brand new super wide-screen HD TV waiting at home.

For Carlisle: several rare books I knew he was interested in.

for Esme: the tag for several very expensive clematis waiting at home

and for Edward: the key to an Aston martin vanquish

these gifts were met by met excited humans.

Edward gave me a silver charm bracelet with I silver 'B' encrusted by a small diamond. Alice gave me a new party dress and two shopping veto tickets, Rose got me the shoes and bag to go with the dress, Carlisle gave me some books he'd seen me eyeing in his study, jasper and Emmett were very obscure, thy said they had no material gift but all would be revealed in time, there was laughter at this. Charlie gave me and Edward his blessing and a simple pair of heart shaped diamond earrings.

"How did you get these Charlie?" I asked surprised and mesmerised by their loveliness.

"Uh well, they were grandma Swan's, they just seemed to suit you and-" he didn't finish his sentence before I hugged him fiercely,

"Thank you Dad. They are beautiful." I said sincerely, he cleared his throat and stepped away, clearly uncomfortable with the emotional-ness of the moment.

I helped Esme with the lunch while everybody else cleared up, Emmett had decided it would be fun to start a wrapping paper fight and needless to say, it ended up everywhere. Once that was done they headed out for a snowball fight while Edward stayed on the sofa, looking quite upset.

"You can go play with them if you want," Esme said to me, noticing that I was distracted, I sighed,

"No Esme really, I like helping it's just," I looked towards the upset angel on the sofa.

"Go talk to him, cheer him up." she encouraged. I set down the potato peeler and walked to my beloved, I crouched in front of him, balancing on the balls of my feet, my hands resting on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing really, I'm just a bit bummed I can't go out in the snow," he shrugged it off, I gave him a look.

"Okay a lot bummed, I miss the snow, snow fights are a family tradition and I hate missing it."

an idea formed in my head.

"Well I have an idea, Carlisle only said you couldn't leave the house and had to lay down as much as possible...he didn't say you couldn't throw snowballs out windows." I smirked at him and a small smile began to form on his face, quickly becoming a totally evil grin. I moved a chair to one of the may windows facing out front where the fight was, then I collected snow and several buckets. We began making snowballs and stored them in the empty buckets, I opened the window as wide as it would go, I stood and Edward kneeled on his chair, we both grabbed snowballs and pelted and unsuspecting Emmett in the back. He whirled around and we ducked down, I could just see his bemused expression, then we sprang up and renewed our attack, to say he was shocked would be the understatement of the century, we pelted the other Cullens, Hales and swan until we were out of snowballs.

"See, how much fun was that?" I asked Edward as we hit beneath the window frame while snow hit the closed window. He laughed,

"A lot of fun, thanks Bella." he kissed me chastely on the lips grinning widely.

**so...wot do ya think? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review?**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?**

**Oh and one of my friends has recently oined the Fanfic community, she writes uh..much more graphic stuff but if you're interested go check it out, her pen name is 'it's my guilty pleasure'**

**i really need a new beta! Please? Is anyone interested?**

**And lastly, i am on holiday so that **_**probably**___**means more updates so yeah....review!**


	13. AN please read

**Okay guys! so...I got tonnes of reviews after the last AN I had up, and thank you all for that.**

**This is just to say thanks really and i will post the chapter momentarily.**

**oh! by the way, for those of you who haven't read it, 'The Puppet Master' by _Glitch in the System _is an awesome read, you should check it out :D**


	14. Now You Are Going To Die

**Sorry about that, false alarm! Here is the proper chapter!**

**`Well done all those who reviewed (they are at the bottom) now here's the next chapter!**

**p.s. Jacob turned into a werewolf between the bonfire each thing and now okay?**

**p.p.s. Victoria and James aren't mates in this story.**

**BPOV**

The rest of the holiday went by quickly and before we knew it we were on the plane back to Seattle. Charlie's lady friend had gone the week before as we were informed, but Charlie still seemed cheery.

School went on as normal and Edward and I were happy, I went away for a hunting trip the second weekend back, and some big changes were on their way.

EPOV

Bella was away and I needed the company of people who weren't my family, so it was time for another trip to La Push. I drove up in my Volvo, eager t see my friend, we hadn't really spoken except for brief phone calls since the bonfire. I rang the door bell

and was shocked when Jacob opened the door.

"Jeez Jake! Growth spurt much?" I joked, he smiled slightly.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" he replied.

"Nothing much, just fancied getting away from the house." I said as Jacob stepped aside to let me in.

"Fair enough, make yourself at home, I gotta make a call." he said as he went off to his room. A few minutes later he came back and sat on the couch with me, he put on some game we weren't bothered about and proceeded to make fun of the players a we had done many times before. About halfway through the game there was a pounding at the door. Jacob jumped up to answer it and I turned in my seat to see who it was. Four guys about the same hight as Jake filed in,

"What is this about Jacob? And why does it smell in here?" asked one of them, wrinkling his nose at the end of his little speech.

"The leech is associating with humans personally now, he smells of her all over!" Jake said shooting a glance at me. I didn't understand what they were on about. Leech?

"What are you on about?" I asked seriously confused.

"You and the bloodsucker!" Jacob practically screamed at me. I felt my eyes widen.

"Cool it Jacob, did he even know about her?" said the oldest.

There was an awkward silence and I just sat there looking at them.

_Were they talking about Bella?_

"EDWARD!" screamed a voice from outside. Everybody jumped and piled out the door. There stood Bella looking furious.

"Heh heh...hey honey." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh, there you are, Alice is looking for you and you left your phone at home. She's been looking all over Forks all day." she told me.

"Oh, I'll be righ-"

"HELLO!" shouted one of the tall guys.

"Yes?" asked Bella, the picture of politeness.

"What the hell are you doing on our land?!" Jacob questioned.

"It's quite simple actually, I'm fetching my boyfriend for his obnoxious pixie sister who needs him for some weird and probably scary reason." she explained innocently. I pulled my jacket on as I hopped down the steps,

"Did you run here 'cause I've got the Volvo." I said to Bella.1

"Yeah a ride would be nice. Although I could leave you for dust if I wanted" she teased as she danced round the passenger side. The tall dudes snapped out of their shock just as I was opening my door.

"Wait! So you know what she is?" one of them asked.

"Yes...she is my girlfriend." I said slowly. Their eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Your girlfriend is a _**bloodsucker?!" **_ stormed Jacob.

"Okay enough! Yes I am his girlfriend. Yes I am a 'bloodsucker'. And if you want to take this any further I suggest the forest or if possible, a diplomatic solution." Bella calmly explained to the group of tall natives.

"Edward, go home, this is between the supernatural creatures. Alice will only get worse the longer you wait." she told me. I thought about it.

"Good point. Well made, do you want me to pick you up later?" I replied.

"No thanks, I'll run back. Just go." she said.

BPOV

These stupid mutts, I sighed. I would prefer a diplomatic solution, I don't like killing but maybe I could make an exception for the dogs...no Bella! Bad Bella! Don't give in to their irritating-ness. Sighing I followed the mutts into the house while the leader phoned somebody. Some old dudes came through the door a few minutes later.

Everybody was on edge, and I sighed in impatience.

"Look, I've got school work to do among other things, can we hurry this along?" I asked. They looked shocked.

"You go to school?!" one of the tall dudes asked incredulously.

"Yes...why?" was my reply.

"And you haven't killed any of them yet?" asked another.

"No. I don't hunt humans." I said simply. They stared at me for a while longer then one of the old dudes spoke wise words.

"If this is true, them maybe there could be a peaceful solution to this after all. You live in Forks correct?"

"Yes. I live with my biological father. He is the police chief." I nodded.

"Charlie is your biological father?" asked another old dude.

"Yes. I was uh...changed after my mother died."

"Okay..." was the response. I didn't think they knew what to say to that, i grinned to myself.

_Foolish annoying mutts ha ha!_

More discussions followed and by the end of the afternoon we had a treaty drawn up.

As long as I stayed out of La Push and didn't drink any humans' blood, and they stayed out of Forks and didn't tell anybody about my secret and I theirs, there would be peace.

I ran back to Charlie's and got changed, all in all, quite a productive day.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - --

School was going great, Edward and I were getting along great, as were Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. We had two months left of school before Summer break, and the six of us were hiking in the woods one weekend, the problem was, we weren't alone.

We reached a large clearing and set up the tents I told the others to go in and stay there. I turned around and stood in front of the tent flaps and waited for our company to arrive.

Two men and a woman ran into the clearing but stopped when they saw me.

The memories flooded back as I recognised the blonde male.

"YOU!" I shrieked, pointing at him.

"Yes, have we met?" he asked mockingly.

"What? You seriously don't remember? Huh. Figures." was my reply once I calmed down slightly. He looked at me confused.

"Phoenix. Car crash. Got chased off by a coven of yellow eyes? Sound familiar?" I reminded him. His eyes widened then he smirked.

"Ah yes, the one that got away, what a fine vampire you turned out to be, what a shame you chose the life of the yellow eyes." he leered. I growled and looked at the red haired woman and the dark haired man.

"You two can go I have business with him, but if you hunt before you are 80 miles the other side of Seattle, I'll know and you will be in trouble." I instructed.

"What makes you think we would do that? There are some perfectly_ delectable_ specimens right behind you!" sneered the woman. I called up my telekinesis and used it to send her flying into a tree.

"Because I said so." was my reply while smiling sweetly. The dark haired male made a good choice as he backed away slowly, meeting my eyes and them lowering his own to show submission. He ran off and called the red-head to join him.

"Don't be a fool Victoria! Leave him!" he shouted over his shoulder as he ran, she gave one last look to the blonde guy before running away into the forest.

I turned towards the blonde now focussed on revenge,

"You caused the crash that killed my mother." I said while prowling towards him and stopping his every move with my telekinesis.

"You turned me into a vampire." I prowled closer.

"you tried t drain me dry, and now," I stopped right in front of him and caressed his cheek.

"Now you are going to die." I held him still and tore off his head. Before he could break from the hold of my power. I then proceeded to dismember his still animated body and pile up the pieces. I poked my head into one of the tents where my friends were waiting for me to finish my business and asked.

"Does anyone have a lighter?"

"Uh...I don't think so...will matches do?" Jasper suggested.

"Ah Yes, they'll be fine, thanks Jasper." I replied smiling. I took the box of matches from him and ran back across the clearing to _it's _remains, I struck a match and went back to the tents, making sure I could see the fire the whole time until all was gone.

**Yeah so...kinda uh sombre ending but hey ho James is dead! Let's party!**

**Please review and as a special thanks, here are all of the people who rose to the occasion when asked **

**p.s. I like my inbox being flooded because it barely ever happens. *wink wink***

**Blood and Roses230**

**Happyhedvig**

**VoiceOfAnArchangel**

**melibaskie**

**charlotte09**

**HeartlessVampire**

**Byksta**

**1gilbert1982**

**faye-louise**

**twilight..lover** **pabsz night** **xxcharlie93xx** **go to the bottom** **clumsyhumanvampirewannabbe ** **ireadwaytoomuchtwilight** **twilight lover forever(emma)** **twilighterjustgotbetter ** **uhhhhhhhhhhhh....i think that's all of them...**


	15. Get Some Clothes On Emmett!

**so...here is the next chapter, I got a few reviews for the last chapter, so thanks you those people. I am not sure if this is any good but... *shrugs***

**the dresses are similar to the ones from the book but not quite the same.**

**on with the story!**

**BPOV**

"Yay! Shopping!" squealed the little pixie as she danced out of the school, followed by an amused Rosalie. They got to my car and piled in, Alice being the short thing she is, was as usual, in the tiny back seat.

"Yeah, we only have two weeks until prom!" I laughed as I drove out of the car park.

With my driving it took about half the time to get to my favourite dress shop in all of Seattle.

"Hey Jenny!" I called as we walked through the door.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Look at you! Who are your friends?!" asked the twenty-something looking vampire. I grinned,

"Nice to see you too, Jenny these are Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, girls this is Jenny, the mastermind behind our party dresses."

"Wow! Hi! It's so nice to meet you! By the way we know, about your er...dietary requirements." Rosalie gushed then whispered the last part.

"Yeah!" squealed Alice. Jenny smiled.

"Great! That will make everything just that much easier and faster, let's get started Jenny replied excitedly. She pulled us further into the shop where there was a step and several sofas.

"Rosalie, you first I think, now, as it's prom I think a full length gown is entirely appropriate, we don't want you to blend into the background so a bright colour...red perhaps? Yes, now which shade of red..." she trailed off and was practically a whirlwind as she ran about the room picking up random things. Rosalie looked amused and just a little scared. Jenny vanished completely for about five minutes and when she came back she had an almost complete scarlet dress. She threw it at Rose and ushered her behind a screen to get changed. When Rose walked out Alice and I gasped, she looked amazing already with just the dress! Jenny looked at her with a critical eye.

"You won't need very high heels with this dress I think...maybe a two inch? Come here and put these on." Jenny gave Rose a random pair of heels to put on, then Rosalie stood on the step and Jenny rushed about her with pins, scissors and a needle and thread. The finished result was a scarlet silk floor length halter-neck dress that was tight to her mid thigh before flowing into loose folds to allow her to move.

"Well done Jenny! It's beautiful!" I grinned at her when she stepped back.

"I try, I try." she grinned back. Rosalie was smiling so wide I thought her face was going to split.

"Thanks Jenny! Oh Emmett is gonna love this!" she squealed, hopping down to hug Jenny.

"This Emmett is a lucky guy. Alice you next." she beckoned Alice up while Rose went to change back into her clothes.

"Well, you have very pale skin, and I love your hair by the way, so maybe black to emphasise that? Yes, black is sophisticated and you could pull it off definitely... floor length but we want to show off some of your skin..." jenny vanished again and reappeared after a few minutes with Alice's dress. She gave Alice a pair of three and a half inch stilettos to put on as well. The black dress was floor length again but had spaghetti straps, a v-neck and three parallel diagonal cut outs of the fabric, the middle one being the longest starting just under her right breast and ending on her left hip. It looked like some wild animal had clawed at her stomach, pretty cool, or so I thought.

My dress was a deep blue creation, the top part was tight to my curves but the skirt was floaty with wisps of chiffon that flew out as I walked. It was strapless but the back was a criss-cross of laces that held it on. I was to wear 3 inch heels with it.

"Thank you soooooooo much Jenny." I grinned as I paid her.

"It's my job, be sure to find the right shoes!" she replied.

The three of us all found the perfect shoes. Alice had a simple pair of black sling backs, Rose had some scarlet strappy stilettos and my shoes were held on by satin ribbons the exact colour of my dress. All in all we were pretty happy.

"Oh my gosh! Bella the boys are here!" squealed Alice from her perch at the window.

"Quick! Get your shoes on!" Rose hissed back at her, I chuckled and texted Edward.

E, choose your cars, we'll be down in a minute B xx

B, OK love, c u soon E xx

Alice was just about to run out the door but I stopped her,

"Alice no! Wait a minute, let them pick their cars and wait a bit!"

she lasted 1 minute and 32 seconds.

Rose and I followed and kept up with her. We entered the garage and looked for our respective guys. I walked up to Edward who was standing next to the Aston Martin. Then noticed his expression, you know those cartoons where the eyes bug out of their sockets and the mouth hits the floor? Yup, that was him.

...and the other two boys with Ali and Rose...

I giggled.

"Come on Eddie, Prom won't wait fr ever." I opened the passenger's side door and sat down. He came to his senses ten seconds later and jumped into the driver's side.

He parked in the school car park, as close to the building as possible, and walked round to my door, he opened it and offered his hand.

"Milady, would you care to join me on this fine evening?" he asked in a brilliant posh English accent. I giggled.

"Why yes kind sir, I think I shall." I placed my hand in his and allowed him to help me out of the car. We walked towards the gym with our arms linked, Alice and Jasper in front of us and Rose and Emmett behind. We had our pictures taken in couples, a big group of the six of us, the boys and then the girls, before entering the gym. A slow song was just beginning,

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked.

"You may." I answered smiling. All six of us made our way onto the dance floor and we began twirling to the song, people left the dance floor until it was just us six. People were just watching, then Angela walked on with little Ben Cheney and more people joined in again...

**a few hours later...about 1am**

Edward came back into his room and plopped down on the sofa where I was waiting for him. Something was wrong...he looked **really **freaked out...

"Edward," I asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

"Theyisawgrossimagesbrotherscarredforlifeew!" was the mumbo jumbo that came out of his mouth.

"Edward, calm down! Now tell me, what happened?"

he gulped.

"I was getting a fresh towel from the cupboard upstairs, Emmett's room door was open, his bed was in full view...and so was what him and Rosalie were doing on it. I ran away as fast as I could but I think that image had been burned onto my retinas!"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Hey! Not funny! It's that kind f thing that makes people frigid!"

I just laughed harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just try and forget about it," I kissed him, meaning for it to be light but it soon turned into a passion and lust filled make-out session with my incredibly hot-for-a-human boyfriend...

**CRASH!**

"Ow!"

"You Idiot!"

"what the hell is going on?! Me and Jasp- EWWWWWWWWW! Get some clothes on Emmett! Jazzy! I've been scarred for life!"

running footsteps

"It's okay Ali, just go back to- ah! My eyes! Seeing your twin sis naked is not good! Cover yourself Rose! Ahhhh!"

more running footsteps.

Silence...

"What the hell happened up there?!" Edward asked incredulously.

"By the sounds of it...Rose and Emmett were having sex, they broke something heavy with their activities, Alice went to investigate and was scarred for life by the sight of Emmett naked, she shouted for Jasper and he ran to her, saw Rose naked and was scarred for life 'cause **he** saw his twin sis naked, he then ran away. Yep that sounds abut right...I wonder what they broke..."

**A/N soooooooooooooo...what do ya think?**

**Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?!**

**Also, my cousin recently got a ff account and she writes more...graphic stuff but she is really good, 'it's my guilty pleasure' is her pen name, go check it out!**

**Now, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter;**

**BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixie-Alice**

**Blood and Roses230**

**MegTheVampire**

**pour etre je**

**anne kingsmill**

**Happyhedvig**

**thank you guys!**

**Now come on! Only 8 more reviews and i am at ****100!**** pleeeeeeeease?**


	16. Alice? What's Wrong!

**Hi again! so...the next chapter...I hope you enjoy! Reviewers of last chapter are at the bottom! I didn't get to 100 :( but on the bright side, I only need 4 reviews now!**

**Come on guys! Pleeeeeeeeease review this!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own twilight.**

**BPOV**

He slept peacefully as I watched, he didn't stir and he made only the smallest of noises that couldn't even be counted as snores, yet I still found him fascinating to watch. It was about 3am when I noticed I was still in my prom dress, I leapt out the window and quickly ran home, I changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green v-neck sweater and trainers, grabbing a jacket, my phone and my purse before running back to the Cullen house. Edward was still fast asleep, but now I had the strongest feeling that something bad was going to happen if I didn't do something about it within the next few days. It unsettled me and freaked me out, I couldn't sit still. Finally at 7am there was movement in the house, Esme was up and Carlisle would be heading to the hospital soon. I got up off the couch and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning dear." Esme smiled at me as I entered the kitchen, she was preparing a variety of pancake mixes.

"Good morning Esme, would you like some help?" I asked.

"Yes thank you, would you mix these, I need to make sure Carlisle is awake, I'll be back in a minute or two." Esme passed me the bowl and made her way upstairs.

I stood and mixed the batter and a few minutes later, Esme came back followed by Carlisle and Alice. However, Alice did not look her usual perky self. In fact...she looked scared and worried.

"Alice? What's wrong?!" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Something very bad is going to happen unless something is done to prevent it." she replied in a monotone. "I saw it, the dreams are coming back, so much death, fire and pain, terrible pain."

Esme gasped and made a strangled noise, Carlisle looked shocked.

"Esme, I need a dark quiet room, I can get her out of this but I need quiet and darkness." I quickly said to Esme, she nodded.

"Yes dear, third door on the left, second floor."

"Thanks Esme." I picked up Alice's tiny form and ran up to the room. I closed the blackout blinds and the door, before sitting across from Alice on the floor.

"Take my hands and close your eyes, focus on what you saw." I closed my eyes and concentrated, I was pulled into a scene.

_The Cullen house was on fire, with Emmett and Carlisle trapped inside. Rosalie was curled on the ground, convulsing and screaming in pain, a girl of maybe 15 stood over her with a sadistic smile on her face, she seemed to be the one causing the pain. Jasper stood in front of Alice, protecting her from the red-eyed Vampire that stalked towards them. The vampire pounced on Jasper, it ripped out his throat and drained him dry before tossing the limp body away and grabbing Alice. Esme lay crumpled on the ground, bloody and bent at odd angles, eyes staring lifelessly at the bloodbath. I was attempting to protect Edward but he was ripped from my grasp by three vampires, I tried to pull him back but I was forced to my knees by another four vampires as the love of my existence was ripped apart before my eyes. Three figures emerged from the forest. I gasped in shock, Tanya, Kate and Irena had told me about these people. Aro, Marcus and Caius. _

"_You should have known young one, Humans are not to know of our existence," Aro commented in a mocking tone._

"_Kill her."_

"NO! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! YOU WILL NOT DIE BECAUSE OF MY STUPIDITY!" I screamed the moment it ended, jumping to my feet. Alice winced.

"Sorry Alice." I sighed.

"We need to come up with a plan." she said quietly. I nodded in agreement.

We sat there thoughtfully for a few minutes before a plan became to form in my mind. I remembered a power I acquired not so long ago when I ran into a nomad on one of my hunting trips...

It took three days from when Alice showed me her dream before my plan was almost complete. I had withdrawn all of my money from the bank, several million dollars of it, I had sold all my cars except the Aston Martin, packed my stuff, sorted out the finances so that it looked as if the Cullens had bought the sports cars and motorbike I got them at Christmas, got rid of my garage, burned the paper work and deleted the computer files of me at school, and told the Cullens my plan.

"No! Bella! You can't do this to me!" Edward shouted, standing from his seat. I pulled him into the corridor,

"I have to. Listen, I saw Alice's dream, there is NO WAY she could make that up, aside from the fact that she couldn't have known what the Volturi look like, do you really think Alice is that cruel to be able to create that scene?" I explained to him urgently.

"Of course not! But, I don't want to forget about you for even a second! Never mind how long it will take you to make it safe for us!"

"Make no mistake, I WILL find you again. But this is the only way, I can't let the Volturi kill you! I just can't!"

His shoulders slumped I defeat and we went back to the living room.

None of them were happy about he situation at all, it took me half an hour to convince them it was even necessary.

The little clock on the dashboard of my car told me it was 23:04, I had finally got out of the Cullen house, they still weren't happy about what I intended to do but grudgingly accepted it. I closed my eyes and pictured the twenty-something woman, oval shaped face, shoulder length dark blonde hair, Almond shaped scarlet eyes. The familiar rush of power crashed over me, I gasped and took a few seconds to adjust before setting about my task. First, remove my scent. A wave of power burst out of me, I would imagine it looked something like a Shockwave, if it were visible that is. It took a few minutes to recover before I continued. No-one could remember me, not even if they had simply passed me in the street, the memory of me had to go. Another burst of power and it would be as if I had never moved to Forks.

I took one last look at the Cullen house before speeding down the drive,

_goodbye for now my love, I WILL see you again._

**VPOV**

_Ha! I bet that stupid bitch couldn't see THIS coming! James told us about her, 'the one that got away' she really shouldn't have killed him, I was in love with him for fuck's sake! How could she think she could get away with that?! He was almost giving in! At any rate, what I told the Volturi will definitely be enough to get her and her human pets executed! If only I could be there to watch...but no, I had to go visit Maria, we haven't spoken in __**such **__a long time!_

**soooo.... what do you think?**

**Now, i have a question, do you want me to end it here and start a sequel, or just carry on, poll on my profile! Go vote! (if it doesn't work, just say your opinion in a review.) **

**Now, thanks to the reviewers! They are;**

**Miss Alice Cullen x**

**pour etre je**

**.cullen**

**Happyhedvig**

**thank you those people,**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

**100TH REVIEWER GETS A SPECIAL MENTION!**


	17. The Brunette

**So, I finally hit the 100 review mark! Yay! Happy dance! Lol**

**the 100****th**** reviewer was (drum roll please): TheCullensareAwesome**

**all other reviewers at the bottom.**

**Thank you to rowan-rise715, you've been a great help!**

**there are a lot of POV changes in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own twilight**

BPOV

I was 2 miles out of Washington state when my emotions broke through. I pulled into the lay-by and dry sobbed for all I was worth. It was at times like this when I wish we could actually cry, I needed the release that tears gave. I spent hours there and when I finally pulled myself together, it was dark. I drove and drove until I finally reached my destination, Denali. Tanya, Irena and Kate had arranged for me to do my senior year at their local high school posing as their cousin, which was good...but I just couldn't put my heart into anything. I hunted when I absolutely needed to, did my homework, did all that was required of me, but I was numb.

I missed the way his hair glinted in the rare sun.

I missed look of concentration on his face when he played piano.

I missed HIM.

I missed them all.

2 years had passed since I left the Cullens and I had decided to go back to at least check on them. I drove the long journey for only the second time.

When I arrived at the house I knew something was wrong, there was a broken window, the front garden was overgrown, the garage bolted shut. I walked forward and peered through the broken window.

It was empty! There was absolutely NOTHING there!

_No! this cannot be happening!_

AroPOV

A nomad by the name of Victoria had come to us to tell us of a vampire with human pets that knew of our existence, however, the vampire was very young and had been changed by a former friend of hers. There were many curious things abut her though, first how she was able to control her thirst around her pets when she was but a year old, and also her power was like nothing I had seen before, the guard would certainly profit from her joining. I saw the faces of the vampire and her human pets and set out with Jane, Alec and Demetri to find them. Usually I did not go on missions but this girl intrigued me very much.

It was mere luck that we came across them while parked at the side of the road, Demetri of all people had somehow gotten us lost. The boy pulled over and got out, he introduced himself and offered to help, I shook his hand eager to see the vampire to whom he was a pet but...through all of the memories there was not one with her in, it confused and irritated me to no end, had the nomad faked her memories?! Just to be sure I met with a few people in the tiny town, but couldn't even find a whisper of her...how strange.

EPOV

I woke to my alarm blaring on Thursday morning, I groaned and sat up, my head hurt like hell and somehow I felt like I had lost something important...weird. I pushed the covers off and stumbled into my shower.

Esme was making waffles as I made my way down stairs, Esme handed me a plate as I entered the kitchen, I thanked her and sat down to eat. Little by little my siblings trailed in, all of them looking as bad as I felt, maybe it was universal 'headache from hell' day?

Days, weeks and months passed.

Before I knew it I was back at school for my senior year, then applying for college, then graduation, then packing up and leaving for Chicago.

For the first time ever, the Cullen clan were splitting up, Alice was going to a fashion school in Paris, Jasper decided to trace his family before attending college, Rosalie was moving to New York to become a model, Esme and Carlisle were moving to London, and Emmett...well no-one really knew what Emmett was doing. He was still cut up about his breakup with Rose, he really loved her and I often heard him muttering about 'getting away'.

The ride to the airport was uncomfortable to say the least, full of awkward conversations and even more awkward silences.

I hugged my mother and sisters, promising to call them, said my goodbyes to Em, Jazz and my father then walked to the check in desk, both my cars were being shipped to Chicago at that very moment, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie also made their way to check out desks after saying their goodbyes.

Life was going fine, but ever since that Thursday morning I couldn't shake the feeling something was missing, something important, it had all spiralled downward from then on, Rose and Em kept breaking up and getting back together, Alice and Jasper fought, Alice was depressed for a while and had to go to hospital she wouldn't eat and muttered about 'something is missing'. Esme and Carlisle hadn't known what to do. The last time we had truly been happy was about a week into our senior year, I smiled when I remembered the thee Italians that got lost on the windy roads, we had come across them on the way to school.

_I was driving to school as normal, Rosalie and Alice chatting in the back, Jasper and Emmett talking loudly at some trivial thing, my mind was on more important matters, such as which college to got to. Then I spotted a man by a car with two teenage children and a dude f about twenty, he put out his hand and I pulled over to offer my assistance, we were really early anyway._

"_Hello, is there a problem?" I asked sticking out my hand to shake, "I'm Edward by the way." the man smiled._

"_Very pleased to meet you Edward, my name is Aro and these are my children, Alec and Jane, and my nephew Demetri I'm afraid we are lost." he said as he shook my hand._

We had quickly found where he had gone wrong and we were both soon on our way, he was rather odd...and smelled like onion. I chuckled.

EsPOV

My family was scattering to the corners of the world it seemed, nothing had been right since their senior year, something seemed to be missing from our lives, like a person we couldn't remember. If I tried I could almost come up with a face but my head always hurt so bad, one time I actually got a nose bleed. Carlisle had gotten an offer from a hospital in London and we decided to go to get away from the now melancholy feeling of Forks. Alice, Jasper, Edward and Rosalie had all flown away on the same day, leaving Emmett, Carlisle and I alone. Emmett packed up his Jeep and left the next day.

Carlisle and I had bought a penthouse apartment close to his work, but we wee still getting used to the city, it was very easy to get lost. For my birthday Carlisle was taking me to the theatre to see Part 1 of Philip Pullman's 'His Dark Materials', we also had tickets for Parts 2 and 3.

We came out of the theatre smiling and holding hands, it was a nice night so we had decided to walk, I looked at the sky, I couldn't see the stars because of the light from the city but there were no clouds, it was a while before we realised we had no idea where we were. I started to panic, I looked around for a street sign, a taxi, _something _that would help.

I was tackled from behind, I let out a cry of surprise and I saw Carlisle thrown across the narrow street, he crashed into the wall of a building and collapsed on the ground. I was then reminded of the thing that had tackled me by a loud growl. I whimpered and struggled, I HAD to get free!

I felt a burning pain in my neck, I screamed, it felt as if my soul was being sucked out.

I lost consciousness after a few seconds.

RPOV

I often thought back to my high school days, I missed my family terribly, especially Emmett, but being a model was hard work, if you even got recruited that is, and I just didn't have time for a boyfriend in the beginning, add to that he wanted to elope then travel the world, it just didn't fit in with where I wanted to go.

My thought chased each other round my mind, so much so that I didn't realise there was someone in front of me until I walked into them. I almost fell over but a pair of strong arms caught me.

"My my, don't you smell just...delectable."

APOV

I sighed, where did it all go wrong? At first I was surprised when I had visions of the brown haired beauty, I didn't know who she was but she was somehow familiar...it frustrated me to no end. Then when I met Jacques...let's just say everything came back, I missed my family, but for their own safety it was better they stayed away. I was just about to start on my work when the tell tale signs of an oncoming vision emerged.

_The Brunette knelt in front of the old white house, _

"_No! No! Where are they?! They were supposed to fine! They were supposed to be here!" she wailed dry sobbing into her hands. A twig snapped and her head shot up, she caught sight of the perpetrator and suddenly her eyes were cold and hard with hatred._

"_YOU!" she shrieked at the smirking red haired woman, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she stood up and leapt through the air towards the redhead. The battle didn't take long, the brunettes pure rage and hatred of the woman only strengthened her powers. The redhead was no match for her._

"Go Bella!" Alice cheered before going back to her work, she would have to find Bella soon, delaying much longer could prove fatal for more than a few.

JPOV

Since leaving Forks, I discovered that my great great grandfather had fought in the civil war, Esme's brother (dead) who I always thought was my real father, had in fact adopted Rose and I when we were 3 months old, my real mother was a travelling circus performer who'd had a fatal accident and my real father was unknown.

I entered my apartment that I shared with my friends Peter and Charlotte, and got started on dinner. Peter had just come into the kitchen to say hi, my concentration slipped...and so did the knife.

It felt like I had been tackled by a mountain as I crashed to the ground with Peter on top of me, then the pain of probable cracked ribs was nothing compared to the burning. I heard running footsteps,

"PETER! STOP! HE IS YOUR FRIEND!"

Crash! Bang! I heard growls and snarls but the last thing I heard before falling into the blackness was;

"I'm sorry my friend, so truly sorry, if you ever forgive me fr this it will be to soon." 

EmPOV

I was chopping wood for my fire, I had built myself a cottage in the wilderness and was content in my solitude, I missed my family but couldn't bring myself to be around them, especially Rosalie. She hurt me, she hurt me bad and she knew it. The rain had started to pour, and all of a sudden the thunder and lightning joined the party, the rain now coming down in sheets. I grabbed what firewood I could carry and made my way back to the cottage, the ominous crack and crash was all that alerted me to the falling tree.

As my concious slipped away I caught a glimpse of a brunette so innocent and beautiful that she MUST be an angel.

BPOV

I found Emmett quite by chance. I was passing through, hunting as I went along, continuing my search for the Cullens, I heard the tree falling and somehow over the sound of the thunderstorm, a gasp of surprise. I ran. As I got closer the scent that assaulted my nose was so familiar I thought I would either laugh or cry.

I saw his mangled body beneath the tree and made the decision then and there, Emmett would become a vampire. I knelt down, and lifted the tree off him, he had blacked out,

"Sorry Emmett, but you'll thank me later." I whispered into his ear before sinking my teeth into his neck. Now I was one step closer to finding my friends, and my Edward.

**so...that's it...the end....for now.**

**I will post the sequel once I have written the first few chapters of it, and I will post an AN on here to tell you.**

**Thank you to everyone who has ever read this and/or reviewed, they mean so much too me.**

**And a special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

**Happyhedvig**

**Love-waits-to-be-found**

**addicted-cullen**

**i-am-here-all-alone4152**

**TheCullensareAwesome**

**Blackanese121**

**brittany86**

**Miss Alice Cullen x**

**CullenKid 4eva**

**-passion.x**

**reneesmay**

**brokenfromthepast**

**leechluverz1904**

**pour etre je**


End file.
